Shadows and Secrets
by Crowned Hunter
Summary: When two super powered girls arrive in New York, they befriend Spider-Man and his team. But the girls have a job, to take down the newest threat to the world. They will have to team up with Spider-Man and his team to defeat this new villain but this mission just might be their last. (DannyxOC) (SamxOC)
1. Chapter 1

The city of New York was under the cover of a starless night sky and was a as busy and noisy as always.

And on a Friday night, the streets bustled with activity from the teenagers eager to enter the weekend.

And though the more than popular park was nearly always filled with people, this night it was nearly empty for the quickly decending darkness.

Suddenly the the still air around several large trees stirred, bothering the quiet peace of the silent park. A circular portal of swirling violet colors sparked into existance and from it emerged two figures.

"I hate it when we travel your way Anais."

A girls voice complained as she dusted herself off. The second figure 'Anais' grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"You said you wanted to get ot New York faster. We couldn't take the pegesi and we could't fly all the way here, so deal with it Sabrina."

Sabrina shuddered, "but it feels so weird. Like being turned upside down and upright all at once."

Anais pocketed the stone she'd used and she shrugged in reply. "I don't feel anything."

Sabrina frowned dismissively. "That's cause you're the one working the magic."

Both girls wore jeans and hoodies which were pulled up to shield their faces but soon after, Sabrina pulled back to hood and she welcomed the breeze that stirred her black curly hair, her green eyes shining with excitement. Anais, after lowering her own hood, allowed her dark brown hair to fall around her shoulders.

"Alright, Sabrina, let's go"

As they walked through the park, Sabrina asked, "so where are we staying again?"

Anais rolled her grey eyes knowing this was a question that her sister was going to ask at some point. "And this is why you aren't in charge. We're staying at an apartment I found a while ago. You have no idea how hard it was to do that."

Sabrina grinned, "was there, maybe some, oh I don't know, magic involved?"

Anais grinned slyly, "can't say that I know what you're talking about."

Sabrina shrugged already knowing, "whatever you say."

With that they both took to the skies, the power of flight being a gift to both of them. As they soared throught the air they countinued their earlier conversation.

"So what's the deal-io here Anais? Everyone knows this place already has hero's." Sabrina asked as she spit out a bug.

"Well, yes New York does have plenty of heros -you would think too many. But I've gotten reports, she's been seen here and I doubt SHIELD would be too happy to deal with some of the specific problems."

After a moment of silence Sabrian asked in excitement, "Do you think we'll see Iron Man or the Avengers or Thor?"

Anais groaned, "I don't know Sabrina. And quite frankly, I hope SHIELD dosen't get involved. We stay out of their way and they stay out of ours so we can finish the mission and hopefully be done with it once and for all."

Sabrina nodded but she was looking down at the city, enjoying the birds eye view. After a while Sabrina decided that it had been too long since she had complained so she started with one of the usuals.

"How much further? Are we nearly there yet? I'm bored...and tired and hungery and-"

"Ugh," Anais snapped at her sister, "I would appreciate it if you would kindly shut it! We'll be there soon and you ate 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah I know," Sabrina grinned rubbing her stomach.

* * *

"Fury to Spider-Man, come in."

"You've got the super awesome web slinging hero. Wha's up Fury?"

Spider-Man aka Peter Parker had his wrist angled towards his face to see none other than the director of SHIELD. Fury rolled his one eye at Spider-Man's response but he said, "I need you to check out the park -under these coordinates.

There was unusual activity there that were picked up. It might be nothing but we aren't taking any chances in the case that it could be something serious. Report back to me when you're done or if you find soemthing. Fury out."

Spider-Man nodded and then he turned to his team. They had all gathered at the top of a building to recieve the call from Nick Fury.

White Tiger questioned him firs, "Spidey, what did Fury say?"

"Mm I don't know. Fury wants us to check out the park. He said that something was off about it."

Nova floated lazily in the air, "eh, I bet it's nothing. You know how Fury exaggerates sometimes."

Power Man had his arms crossed as he looked up at Nova, "Still we shouldn't let down our guards. Things tend to go south whenever we're involved with anything."

Spider-Man moved to the edge of the building. "Well who's ready for a picnic in the park?"

The group of teenage heros arrived at the park not too long after and as they wandered through the park there was little conversation.

The least they expected was a surprise attack. What they got was silence.

Nova whined, "theres nothing here, lets just go."

Then Iron Fist stopped before two trees and Power Man noticed that his friend had stopped.

"Yo, man, you found something?"

Iron Fist shook his head in a no but he said quietly, "I feel the mystic plane has been disturbed. It was powerful magic but it's faint. It's been a while since it happened."

White Tiger looked around curiously, "Do you know what it was?" Iron Fist shook his head in another no.

Spider-Man shrugged as he stretched, "we might as well leave. Whatever it was is long gone. Let's report to Fury so we can finally get some sleep."

He yawned and the others agreed, not aware that they were soon to meet their new guests, though not behind masks.

* * *

 ** _Please do comment as it brings me great joy -of course only good things so yep. Bbyyee_**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those who favorited and commented! You have no idea what this means to me. Big thanks to RDSpoetry and Nyan Wolf I appreciate the nice comments! Now here you go!

"Anais, why do we have to go to school? I mean we have super powers, it's not like we're gonna have jobs with our crazy life." Anias sighed as she stuffed books into her bag. They had had this conversation at least a dozen times and Anais was getting tired of it. "We still need an education. And it's not like I'm too excited about this too."

Sabrina grumbled, "But we've been taught by like three mentors and teachers and…I forget the others. Plus, I-don't-like-learning!" Anais rolled her eyes at her sisters theatrics and she began shoving Sabrina out the door. "Come on lets hurry or we'll be late." Sabrina smiled hopefully,

"Is that an option?" At Anais's mild glare she let out a defeated puff of air. "Ok, not an option. I give up, let's go to Midtown High. Yay." Minutes later the girls found themselves in front of a crowded high school. "Well first stop is the office. We gotta pick up our schedules and such, right Sabrina?" Sabrina was squinting up at the school, she then slumped and said dramatically, "Oh alright, if we must. After all what do we know if we don't know algebra right?" Anais gave her sister a poke on her shoulder. "That's the spirit."

"So, you're the new transfer students? Alright well I've received the email from your parents saying that you're staying with your aunt and uncle while you study here in New York is that correct?" Principle Colson was looking into his computer while the two girls sat across from him. Anias nodded, confirming their mad-up, well-rehearsed story. "We should schedule a meeting soon to discuss questions or concerns, alright Miss Ritter?" Without hesitating Anais answered smoothly.

"I'm sure they will be happy to as soon as they can, Principle Colson." After a few minutes of silence Colson looked up. "Well everything seems in order. You have your schedules and if you get lost you may ask any student or teacher. We are very happy to have you here, have a great day ladies."

The two girls smiled politely and they waved goodbye and left the office. As soon as the door closed behind them Colson looked back at his computer. "Colson to Fury, I have a couple of names to run."

Back outside the girls looked through their schedules and then the empty halls. "Ugh, I don't wanna go to class. Do you see this Anais? They want to kill us…with boredom!" Anais looked at her own papers and she sighed. "Oh stop complaining, its not like I'll enjoy some of these classes either." Sabrina nodded as they went to turn a corner.

"I guess we'd better get to- Oof!" At the turn of the corner Sabrina collided with something or someone. "Hey watch where you're…oh sorry." Sabrina looked up from her place on the floor to see a Latino boy with dark hair, and sparking green eyes. She hurried to push herself off the floor.

She smiled and brushed herself off and picking up her fallen bag. "No prob. It was totally my fault, guess I need to watch where I'm going. Not that we really know where we're going anyway." The boy looked around Sabrina to see Anais, who was looking at the scene with amusement written on her face. "Oh you're new here?" Anais shrugged, "Well I don't recall ever being here so I'm going with yes." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Yep, I'm Sabrina and the sarcastic one over there is Anais." The boy smiled charmingly.

"Sam. Sam Alexander. If you girls want, I can show you around." He gestured to the halls grinning and both girls could tell he was mischievous, you could see it in his eyes. Both girls nodded and Anais said, "Thanks we could use the help considering the fact we have no idea where we are." "So what classes do you have?" The girls glimpsed at their papers. Sabrina mused, "According to this piece of paper, my first stop is…ugh…algebra. Lucky me." While Anais stifled her laughter she said, "And I have chemistry." Sam thought for a moment.

"Sabrina has algebra with me and Anais, you have chemistry so your class is actually right here." While they had been talking they had been walking and now they stopped in front of a door that read CHEMISTRY. Anais looked at Sabrina and then back to Sam. "Thanks for the help. See you later Sabrina and try not to cause mass panic in class." "No promises!" Without hesitation Anais opened the door and she marched in.

"Well come on, we're both late." Sabrina walked along side Sam when it occurred to her, "So why were you late?" Sam looked away then said nervously, "Oh my..uh…alarm didn't ring…?" To Sabrina that sounded more like a question but she shrugged it off. If she started to suspect everyone for a small lie then she would be as paranoid as Anais. "Whatever you say dude." When they finally arrived at their class, Sam ushered Sabrina in and he walked in calmly. "Mr. Alexander, how nice of you to join us. And you've brought someone with you. I'm assuming you're our new student. Miss Sabrina Ritter?"

The teacher was a dark skinned man in his mid-forties. "That's my name, don't wear it out." She grinned at the class and the teacher smiled good-naturedly. He showed her to her desk which was beside Sam's. "Now, class go on with problems 1 through 20 while I help our new student.

Anais shut the door behind her. The class was silent, the students peering at the new girl. The teacher looked up from her desk. "I presume you're our new student, yes? Anais. Anais Ritter?" Said girl nodded. "You presume correctly, Ms.…?" The teacher stood up and she smiled. "Ms. Henson. Its nice to meet you dear. Now where to put you…" For a moment Anais stood awkwardly beside her new teacher. "Oh, you can sit next to Parker. Peter raise your hand will you?" A bot near the back raised his hand and then put it back down as Anais approached.

"Yes dear that'll be your seat. Now I'll find you a book." The boy newly dubbed Peter Parker smiled at Anais as she sat. "Looks like we'll be neighbors. Nice to meet you." Anais gave a smile and a nod. "It's nice to meet you too." After class was over, Peter opted to take Anais to her next class which was English. "Oh, hey me too, though I think the teacher is out today." Then a girls voice called out. "Hey Parker, did you hear that Mr. Morrison is out?" They turned to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Ava yeah I heard" The girl, Ava, frowned.

"This is terrible. We were supposed to turn in our essays today. Oh, who's this?" Ava finally noticed Anais standing behind Peter and both girls inspected each other. "Oh this is Anais, she's new. Anais this is Ava." Ava smiled at Anais. "Nice to meet you. Where are you heading?" Anais pointed with her chin. "With Peter to English. And I'm guessing you're in our class as well." Ava nodded and they began to walk with Anais following them trying to memorize all the halls and classes. With the absence of the teacher, Anais was able to get to know her new friends.

Peter was always making jokes and some-what lame puns, and he was a nerd when it came to the sciences and Ava was studious a determined person and an in control girl. Anais and Ava became fast friends. Though Anais did get the feeling that both were hiding something and not small everyday secrets, more like huge life secrets but she wasn't going to disrespect her friends by asking them personal questions.

As they guided her to the lunch room she noticed that Sabrina was there as well and she was sitting with the guy they had met earlier, Sam, along with other people she didn't know. An African-american really buff guy, a red haired girl, a blonde haired guy and another brown haired guy. "Looks like everyone is already there and someone else. Ava do you know who that is?" Anais cleared her throat. "Uh yeah that's my sister Sabrina, haven't I mentioned her?"

The blue eyed boy and brown eyed girl gave her a look that clearly said no. Sabrina looked up in time to see Anais walking to their table with Peter and Ava. "Anais! Over here! It's me! Sabrina!" Anais groaned and Peter snickered. "Yes I know its you. After all I'm pretty sure I've spent most of my life living with you." Sam called out in greeting, "Anais! We were wondering where you were. And you've brought Parker and Ava."

Ava gave Anais a side look. "You've met?" Anais shrugged slightly. "Briefly. He helped us get to class." Peter pretended to be shocked. "What? Sam being nice for no reason? That's incredible." Sam glared at Peter, "Yeah, yeah shut up Parker." Peter ignored Sam and introduced the rest of his friends as Luke, M.J, his best friend Harry and Danny. Soon they were all laughing and talking as if friends forever. Anais found herself talking with the blonde haired green eyed boy, Danny. His voice was soft, shy and calming.

And Anais had to admit, he was kinda cute. Anais smiled shyly at him while they talked. "So, are your friends always like this?" She gestured to Sam and Peter throwing bits of food at each other, while M.J and Ava watched with disapproving looks. And Sabrina was laughing along with Luke.

"They have a very…unique relationship. Though now they are your friends too. Its good to make new friendships and hopefully we can get to know each other more." Danny said back smiling at his friends then Anais and she smiled back. "Yeah definitely, you guys look cool." Then the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch Danny turned to Anais as they stood up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Namaste Anais." He bowed and reflexively Anais bowed murmuring, "Namaste Danny." She had had many mentors who greeted and departed with this so the action was almost second nature. Danny looked faintly surprised. "Most here would not have recognized that. How is it you know it?" Anais bit her lip searching for a quick answer but she was saved from answering by Ava. "Come on Anais we have Civics next, come on Danny you too." The rest of the school day passed without anything unexpected but that would change later that night.

Sorry if there are any mistakes I am still working things out. Please review and please nice things, I will appreciate it so much. I will try to update soon again thank you to those who read and comment they just make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Their apartment consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom small kitchen, a living room with a tv, two couches and a window that looked into the street. Anais was flipping through a book and Sabrina was flicking through channels on the tv lazily.

Then Sabrina noticed something from the corner of her eye. "Hey, Anais, you know that weird crystal ball of yours that glows all weird when there's evil forces at work?" Anais looked up to the small table in front of the tv that held a small ball that was glowing a bright green color. "Hm, they must be close, lets suit up." In seconds both girls wore their hero suits.

Anais wore a full body suit (much like White Tigers) that was a shade of a dark blue. Except her hands were bare and the suit ended at her shoulders. She wore a mask simply held up to hide her eyes, her mouth and only a little part of her nose visible. Her name was now Nyx. Sabrina resembled a ninja with a mask that covered the bottom half of her face, with her hair in a high ponytail. She was now Zarya.

Seconds later the girls took to the skies. With Nyx's orb they were led to several dark warehouses. "Keep your guard up, Zarya. I can sense magic in the air." Zarya nodded her hand going to her bow. As they landed in the maze of warehouses, Nyx whispered, "I know what it is" Zarya exhaled in annoyance. "Let me guess..." Nyx nodded, "Shadows."

Wordlessly they crept to a warehouse who's door was swinging wide open. But knowing better than to go in the plainly obvious way, they continued around the back until they reached the back. Silently, Nyx mouthed a swift spell. The spell allowed them to see past solid objects without being seen themselves, resembling one-way glass.

Crates and boxes were pulled high. Some were small but the majority were huge metal boxes but they had been cleared in the center, allowing a large section to be open. And in the center stood the Shadows.

Spider-Man and his team were making routine patrols around the city. Though strangely, that night was quiet. Spider-Man and the team gathered on top of a building. They seemed to meet there a lot.

"Well, there's clearly nothing going on tonight. Let's all call it a day." Nova was already turning, getting ready to fly away. "No way bucket head. Something doesn't feel right; it's way to quiet for a New York night." Spider-Man crossed his arms, the plates of his eyes narrowing. "Spidey's right, something is definitely off." Power-Man agreed with Spider-Man. Spider-Man looked around, like he expected all the villains to pop out of their hiding places.

"We should - SPIDEY SENSE, DUCK!" Without question the team hit the ground. Just in time to avoid a large dark shape that zoomed past their head's. Power-Man stood up cautiously. "What the heck was that?" Spider-Man shrugged, "I have no idea but I'm pretty sure that thing was going over the speed limit. Now let's follow it!" With a groan at Spider-Man's joke they set off trying to keep up with the fast and formless creature. It led them to, "Oscorp warehouses. What ever this thing is, it's heading there." Spider-Man murmured. Then he said, "since we don't know what we're dealing with, let's be careful team. Let's go in unheard and unseen. We should try and see who's in there before we attack." The others agreed silently.

The Shadows were in the shape of dogs but were the size of horses. True to their names, they seemed to shift becoming solid then shadow. Where eyes should have been, were empty sockets. Though they were blind, they made up for it with their ears and noses. Sharp fangs prodded from their snouts and there were currently six in the warehouse.

Nyx and Zarya knew that their presence wouldn't go unnoticed for much longer. Nyx then caught Zarya's attention and she made a fist. They had long ago made special signs for battle situations. The fist ment, 'how many are there?' Zarya held up six fingers, pointed outside and held up two fingers. Six inside and two more outside. "Ah, Nyx and Zarya. You can come out now girls."

A sickly sweet female voice called out making both girls freeze. "Come, come girls. Don't try to escape, my pets will get to you before you make it to the window. Now hands up and come out." The girls had a brief eye argument.

'She has us surrounded.' 'Let's attack now!' 'No, we're outnumbered.' 'The window.' 'Too risky we won't make it.' 'Fine.' They raised their arms and emerged from their hiding spot. Nyx and Zarya glared at the woman before them. Slender, tall and graceful.

Her cold eyes were the color of a red rose, her hair a waterfall of silver. She wore a plain, floor length dress, with long sleeves, the color of dark violet. "Hello girls. "Surprised to see me?" Zarya laughed. "Not exactly. Since you kinda follow us wherever we go." The blood eyed woman hummed. The mutant dogs growled and snarled at them and the woman shushed them. "Yes well this time it was quite accidental. But what interests me is, what you are doing here." Nyx tilted her head to the side. "We're here to vacation of course. That's why we're here, dressed in spandex, looking for criminals. What else do you think we're doing? Actually coming here to do our jobs?"

The woman laughed and she grinned like the Cheshire cat, her dogs moving around the girls to surround them. Then passing through the wall, came the two that Zarya had sensed. They walked over to the woman and stood at her sides. She part them as one would a cat, then she turned her attention back to the trapped girls. "Ah there's that hero sarcasm again. Well I'm sorry dears, but I have big things planned and I can't have you interfering. I know you both are acquainted with my pets…" Both girls subconsciously winced and resisted the urge to rub old wounds.

Zarya shrugged. "Yeah we are but if you don't mind, we don't want reintroduction's." The lady in the dress laughed, "it was nice seeing you girls again but my pets need new toys and I can't deny them a little playtime…" and she snapped her fingers. The shadow dogs charged at Nyx and Zarya.

Spider-Man decided that they should peek into the windows before charging in blindly. He positioned White Tiger and Iron Fist at the suspiciously open door. While Nova and Power-Man took the back of the building, Spider-Man climbed into the building through a window. As he climbed on the ceiling he heard voices. Female voices. 'Hmm time for a little detective, spy work.' Spidey thought to himself.

As he crept along, he could see now what was happening. There was a woman standing near the middle of the room and she was flanked by two large dog things. 'I thought women preferred poodles, not giant killer dogs.' Then there were two other figures that held their hands up as if surrendering. They were completely surrounded by those dog wolf things. At least six of them not counting the two others next to the lady. "We're here to vacation of course. That's why we're here, dressed in spandex, looking for criminals. What else do you think we're doing? Actually coming here to do our jobs?" Spider-Man had to hold in a laugh.

"I'm sorry dears, but I have big things planned and I can't have you interfering. I know you both are acquainted with my pets…" 'I may not know what's going on but I know what a that sounds like.' "…it was nice seeing you girls again but my pets need new toys and I can't deny them a little playtime…" Then the lady snapped her fingers and the dogs advanced. Without hesitating he dropped from the ceiling. "Sorry, lady, no playing inside!"

He shot a string of webs at the charging beast. But he wasn't ready when the web's went completely through the creature. "What the-!" One of the figures, a girl shoved him out of the way to the ground. "No way! You're Spider-Man!" The other girl seemed to have conjured a shield around them. "Zarya, get him out of here! I'll hold him back!" But he was having none of that.

"Whoa wait! What's going on here! What are those things?" The one whose hands were outstretched, presumably the one who made the force field, yelled back, "I know you're Spider-Man and all, but you don't know what you're up against! We can take care of this." "But my team is-" The girl who shoved him out of the way said, "busting in!"It was then that the doors burst open, as well as the windows.

The woman stepped back in surprise. Then she yelled out to her dogs. "Get them!" With the dogs' attention now on Spider-Man's team, Nyx let her shield fall. "Wait!" But the team was already engaging. "Nyx we have to help them!" Nyx nodded and lit her hands with her power. Meanwhile Zarya drew her enchanted bow and arrows, aiming and shooting at the large shadows.

Very quickly Power-Man and Spider-Man encountered problems. Power-Man aimed to land a punch on a dog. "I can't touch these things!" "Yeah my webs go right through them! What gives?" But Nova, Iron Fist, and White Tiger didn't seem to have problems. Then one rammed into Power-Man knocking him down. "But they can touch us! What are these things?" Nyx landed in front of Power-Man her hands glowing a dull blue. She held twin daggers that glowed with magic.

As one came at her she slashed at its face, then as it fell aside, blinded, she sunk the daggers into the dog. Power-Man stared at the girl. "Magic." Nova shot at one and cheered as it disintegrated. "Yeah, I'm getting the hang of this!" But he didn't notice the other growling behind him getting ready to pounce. "Watch out!" As he turned, three arrows buried themselves into the side of the dog and it disintegrated back into still shadows. "Hey! I had that one!" The girl with the bow scoffed.

"You so did not have that. Just accept I saved your butt." "You did not!" "Deal with it!" While the team and Zarya dealt with the dogs, Nyx went for the woman in violet herself. But as she looked around she realized that the lady had fled as they had fought the dogs. Cursing she rejoined the fight. Power-Man and Spider-Man couldn't do much against the shadow dogs but White Tiger, Iron Fist and Nova were able to help them.

Finally Zarya shot down the last dog. "Are all the creepys finally gone?" Spider-Man looked around suspiciously. Nyx let her weapons disappear in her hands and Zarya slung the bow onto her back. Zarya closed her eyes briefly. "Mm yup. They're gone. At least for now." Nyx spoke to Zarya. "Do you think you can track her?" Zarya shrugged, "I'm not sure. Tracking a regular person is hard enough. I think she cloaks herself from me. Not sure how, but it's working." It was then that Spider-Man decided to intervene. "Ok. Whoa, whoa. Not sure if anyone else is confused. But care to-" Nyx held up a hand cutting him off.

"Sorry Spider-Man. I know that you're confused but we have a criminal to track down." Then Nyx held out a hand. A portal opened behind the two girls and they stepped towards it but before they could stop in Spider-Man yelled, "wait, who are you guys?" They shared a look then Nyx shrugged. The girl with the bow grinned and flashed a peace sign. "Names Zarya. Nice to meet you!" Then she jumped in the portal. The sorceress taped two fingers to her head. "Nyx. Thanks for the help." Then she followed Zarya through the portal and they disappeared.

"And then they disappeared through a portal that Nyx made." The team had returned to the helicarrier and were in the process of explaining what had happened to Nick Fury. "Hm. Those names sound familiar. But I'm not sure who these girls are. But if you see them again bring them in. We need to know if they are allies or a threat."

White Tiger shook her head. "I don't think they are a threat, Fury. I mean they helped us. And they even helped Spidey and Power-Man. They could've let those things get us and they stayed and fought." Power-Man agreed. "Yeah they seemed cool." Fury didn't respond except to say, "I need you to keep an eye out for this mystery woman. From what you've told me, she is a threat. We need to bring in those two girls to question them. If something is going on here we need to know about it."

The team exchanged looks. Spider-Man shrugged. "Whatever you say, Director Fury. Time for some much needed sleep…"

"Whoa. Looks like someone didn't get their beauty sleep." Peter Parker had just commented on the condition of his two new friends. The two new girls yawned, rubbing their eyes. Sabrina streched tirdley. "What do you expect? We were up all night tracking- oof!" Anais had jabbed her elbow into Sabrina's side.

"Tracking- tracking down, uh, sandwiches! Yeah! We- we were craving sandwiches and we had no bread at home so yeah... Oh look! There's Sam gotta go!" Peter and Anais watched as Sabrina ran off. "What's with her?" Anais shrugged, yawning again. "I've been stuck with her since she was born, and I still don't know." Anais smiled as Peter laughed and was soon waking to class with him, Luke, and Danny.

It was lunch and everyone was gathered at their table when M.J brought out her phone. "Hey did you guys hear? Someone broke into the Oscorp warehouses. The news is saying that Spider-Man was there." Peter choked on his milk. Anais and Sabrina gave no indication that they knew what was going on but both were listening.

Casually Anais asked M.J. "So what was Spider-Man doing there anyway?" M.J scrolled through her phone. "Mm I have no idea. But you know what was in the warehouses? Rare jems and diamonds." Sam smiled uneasily. "Yeah but we don't know anything about that after all we've never been there before." Peter, Ava and Luke groaned quietly. This didn't escape the notice of Anais and Sabrina.

Casually Anais used her finger to draw a circle on the table three times. At Sabrina's nod Anais knew Sabrina got the message. Sabrina stood up grabbing her lunch. "I have to go to my locker but I'll see you guys in class. Oh Anais can you come with me? I need that notebook I have you yesterday." Anais nodded absently. "Yeah sure. See you guys." The two girls walked out of the lunch room and to Sabrina's locker. "So I'm guessing that you also suspect our new friends, based on their "behavior"?"

Sabrina made air quotations around the word behavior. Anais nodded looking around to make sure they weren't being overheard. "Yeah and I swear there's something familiar about them... but there is something weird about the way they were acting. Do you think they know anything about those Oscorp warehouses?" Sabrina bit her lip. "I don't know why they would. They could be regular teenagers, Anais. But I do agree with you." They were in silence for a few moments then Sabrina mused. "Do you think we'll see Spider-Man and his team again?"

Anais lowered her voice. "Well this is their city. And we're new, they might be curious about Nyx and Zarya. Especially Fury." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, cutting their conversation short.

Regular teenagers went to the movies on the weekends. Anais and Sabrina were not regular teenagers. "Ugh we could be chillaxing at home, eating ice cream but no. We have to be chasing down a creepy lady with creepy pets and creepy plans to destroy the world."

Zarya huffed as they flew through the air, both scanning the city before them. "Oh I'm sorry Zarya. I guess we can just leave and go home and let the end of the world come, I'm sure we'll enjoy our final hours eating ice cream, leaving humanity to burn and die." Nyx glared at her though her glare seemed half hearted.

"The sarcasm wasn't necessary, Nyx. I'm just saying that having superpowers is- is the park suppose to be glowing?" Nyx looked down at the park they were currently floating over. True to Zarya's question, they could see strange lights blazing through the trees, alternating between the colors of blue, purple, green, and red. "Lets investigate. Quietly and stealthy." Zarya whispered excitedly. Nyx rolled her eyes as they flew down. "Really? I was gonna go for the loud and obvious entry."

As they got closer to the source of the lights they slowed and hid in the branches of the trees. They shared looks as they took in the scene. It was her. And she was standing inside a drawn circle her pack of shadows surrounding her. "Nyx. What is she doing?" Nyx tried to read the runes that were glowing on the grass and the air. "It's a summoning spell!"

They didn't take their eyes off the working witch. "Um a summoning for what exactly?" Nyx lit her hands with her power. "Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we don't want to find out. We take the shadows and I'll take her. She's sure to have protective spells around herself." Zarya drew her bow and nocked an arrow. "Don't worry, Nyx, I got this." She let her arrow fly.

Spider-Man and his team were patrolling on the lookout for any trouble. To cover more ground they had spit up; Spider-Man and Power-Man, White Tiger and Iron Fist, Nova himself took the skies. It was Nova who spotted it first. The others all stopped and looked at their communicators as Nova called in. "Um guys I think someone is having a party in the park. These are some killer lights." Spider-Man and the others were already heading to the park. "Nova do not do anything until we get there." Nova was already speeding down. "Sorry Webb's. Can't just stay here and do nothing." "Nova!" But Nova ignored Spider-Man and burst into the clearing.

Hey everyone, just wanted to say sorry for the long wait. My computer really hates me and just life in general. Thank you to all who read and comment and favorite. Can't say for sure when the next update will be but please be patient! Sorry for any possible mistakes; I had to kinda rush this...until next time


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Thank you to all who have read and commented you make my day! Now here you go and really sorry for the long wait._**

After the release of Zarya's arrows, well aimed magical daggers followed them and the witch watched as her shadows fell. She glared into the darkness of the trees and then she called out, "oh girls? Here to join the party?" Nyx and Zarya burst out of the trees, their weapons flashing in their hands.

"Whatever you're doing here its over!"

The witch laughed flipping her hair with an elegant sweep of her hand. "Why, Nyx, I'm afraid its only just begun." Zarya took the time to roll her eyes to the sky, "ugh, that is such a villain cliche thing to say." As they ran towards the witch, the woman raised her arms and her eyes glowed. "Shadows, rise and protect your mistress!"

As the shadows began to form, Nyx yelled to Zarya, "you take those. I have to stop her spell."

"I've got your back!"

Nyx vaulted over a shadow dog and she stopped before the woman in purple. The woman cocked her head to the side. "You cannot stop this Nyx. My magic is far greater than your own." Nyx stretched out her arms, the challenge clear in her eyes. "I guess we'll see about that." As Nyx spoke her hands glowed blue and she began to wave them in swift motions and she chanted in dead languages. As the witch realize what Nyx was doing, she threw a hand out summoning a ball of fire and throwing it at Nyx.

But Nyx was ready and she crossed her arms into an X, throwing up a navy colored shield. The witch was surprised to find that the protective spells and charms she had set around her were being attacked and they were fading quickly. Knowing she had only seconds until her charms were finished, the witch mentally directed shadows to attack the working hero. But to the witches annoyance several arrows pierced the shadows before they got too close to the younger sorceress.

The witch gasped as the protective spells shattered. "Very impressive Nyx; you've broken past my charms. But that small feat will get you nowhere." Nyx summoned her daggers and with viper speed, she threw them at the woman only to have them deflected back at her. But the daggers were a distraction and Nyx landed a kick at the woman's side, successfully moving her out of the summoning circle. But by then it was too late; something was emerging from the circle and it was quickly taking form.

The witch stood up and she laughed, dusting herself off. "You've certainly gotten better my dear. But my pets wish to have a turn at this game with you." Nyx was surrounded by large dogs but her eyes were now on the creature that had finished taking its form.

"Do you like my newest addition, Nyx? I trust you recognize this creature?" Nyx didn't take her eyes off the beast, her mind already trying to form a plan to take it down. "Minotaur." The woman laughed again her eyes shining with joy.

"Yes and just as in the great myths, he is powerful, strong and deadly. And now he is enhanced by my powers though he did take some time to create, I feel it was worth it. Now come greet your demise-"

Nova burst through the branches and he stopped before the monologueing witch. "Uh, sorry wrong party..."

Zarya had been shooting at the charging dogs nonstop when she saw what it was that the witch had summoned. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me.." she grumbled as the Minotaur stood in front of the witch that had summoned him. Zarya had pulled back on her bow, preparing to shoot when something -or someone- burst into the clearing momentarily stunning her. Then she vaguely recognized him.

' _Hey its that one rude dude...whats his name...Nova was it...?'_

 _"_ Uh sorry wrong party.." Its was then that Nova caught sight of the towering Minotaur. "Ah! What is that thing?" While Nova gawked at the shadow, the witch wasted no time yelling at her dogs to get the floating boy. Then she directed the Minotaur.

"Destroy the two girls. Show them the meaning of pain!" The part bull, man and shadow roared and he turned his red eyes on the girls. Immediately the two girls took to the skies, taking the air advantage; Nyx drawing her daggers and Zarya nocking another arrow. Further below them, Nova was flying around, frantically shooting at the shadow dogs that chased after him.

"Nyx what about him?"

"He's going to have to handle himself for now, we have bigger- What in Hades?"

Both watched in shock as huge black wings unfolded from the back of the Minotaur's back and they began to flap with huge gusts of wind. "What?! Those things aren't supposed to have freaking wings!" Zarya complained loudly flailing her arms around her head. Meanwhile the woman laughed as though sharing an inside joke. "You didn't really think I wouldn't take into account your abilities did you Zarya? Now surrender to me and I'll consider allowing you to live or face my new pet and meet Hades yourself."

"I think I'll go with option C: getting pwned by your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" From the air both girls called out simultaneously, "Spider-Man?" But they had no time to look for the hero because at that moment the Minotaur jumped to the air and now they were locked in a dangerous dance with it.

Zarya's arrows did little to stop it and Nyx's daggers were unable to penetrate the 'skin' of the monster. They had no idea how the wings supported the huge shape of the monster but to stop it from going to the city they had to continually engage it. "Nyx! Now would be a good time to use your mumbo jumbo and destroy it."

Zarya snapped at her sister while she ducked a swipe from the Minotaur. Nyx drew a shield as a fist slammed into her. Releasing the shield, Nyx kicked the Minotaur's snout forcing it to look right into the point of Zarya's arrow. The hybrid of shadow bull and man was stunned while it pulled out the arrow from its snout.

"I cant hit him with anything physical; he's still a shadow. I could banish him but I need time for that." Nyxs' hands glowed with power, such as Nova's would and she shot a ray of purple into the eyes of the Minotaur. It roared and it flailed around in the air trying to clear its eyes.

Before Nyx could move out of the way, one of its massive wings knocked into her, feeling like a concrete wall and Nyx was knocked down to the ground, stunned. "Nyx!"

Zarya shot three arrows into the side of the Minotaur and while he was distracted she turned around trying to desperately find Nyx. Zarya thought that Nyx had crashed to the ground but she was relieved when she saw that Spider-Man had caught Nyx. Knowing that Nyx was safe, Zarya turned her attention back to the Minotaur.

' _how do I stop this thing?"_

"It looks like you could use some help." A blue blast came from beside Zarya and she turned to see the boy who had annoyed her during their previous battle. Laughing, the boy -Nova she remembered- shot at the monster and to her surprise the Minotaur recoiled in pain. Realizing that she had been still for too long, Zarya raised her bow and attacked alongside Nova.

Nyx's head had cleared and she came to see that Spider-Man was sitting her against a tree. "Whoa wait don't get up yet." But she pushed past him to look into the field. His teams was fighting against the shadow dogs and she could see flashes of Nova and Zarya fighting the Minotaur. Just as she was about to rejoin her sister a thought struck Nyx and she looked around the field once more.

"...hey did you hear me? Who are you looking for?" Nyx hadn't realized that Spider-Man had been talking to her.

"I'm looking for her. She's disappeared again," Nyx growled in annoyance as she continued to scan the area around them. "Who are you... Spidey Sense, watch out!" He tackled her down and a ball of red fire struck the tree Nyx had been standing in front of. Both heros scrambled to their feet as the witch emerged from the trees.

"Spider-Man, you and your team have interfered with my plans one too many times. This battle does not concern you so I warn you now: leave and avoid my wrath." Spider-Man pointed at the witch mockingly. "You talk too much and I'm warning you, if you threaten my city you make it my battle." The witch's hands were clawed as she raised them to deliver another curse. Before Nyx could conjure a shield around both her and the hero next to her, the witch's expression changed. Her face relaxed into a false smile.

"I take my leave but be warned Spider-Man you have incurred my wrath. Fear the shadows for I will be watching. Until next time." As Nyx sprang forward to try to catch the witch, the woman disappeared in a flash of red.

Zarya and Nova were getting nowhere with the Minotaur. No matter how much she shot her enchanted arrows they did no real harm. Nova's bast's kept the monster at bay but it got them no further in defeating the advanced myth creature. "Of all times for Nyx to be out..." Zarya knew that a monster as big as this had to have a weakness and she called to Nova, "hey, keep it distracted! I'll try to find its weakness. Nova nodded once and he flew around the beast shooting at its arms and head. Just as Zarya got a clear shot at the neck -where she thought a weak point could be- Nova flew straight into the path of the released arrow.

"Watch out, move!"

Nova turned in time to see the arrow, he moved out of the way but it also gave the Minotaur time to move. It roared and it flapped it's wings harder making it hard to remain airborne.

"Ugh, you idiot! Keep him distracted until I get a clear shot again!" But as she drew her arrow the monster dropped to the ground and it simply disappeared. "What? No, its gone!" Both Zarya and Nova landed back on the ground. Angry, Zarya turned on Nova. "Because of you, the Minotaur got away!"

Nova was right back in her face. "Hey I did what you told me. I distract and you shoot! Maybe you're just not a good a shot as you think you are."

"You got in my way duffus! And I'll show you how god my aim is!"

"Ha! You couldn't get m if I stood still! Before their verbal fight could continue they were interrupted. "Enough. Fighting each other wont change the fact that they got away. Zarya stand down and stop being so dramatic." Zarya huffed at Nyx's voice and Nova scoffed, "It's her fault. She..." but Nova trailed off when he caught sight of Nyx's glare. The others had gathered around them now. White Tiger crossed her arms and was first to speak.

"What happened to those dogs?" Nyx glanced around the now dark and silent park. "They've retreated for now but they'll be back." Spider-Man made his way to stand in front of the two girls. "OK I think its time for some explanations and we aren't leaving without one." Nyx raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess you'll be waiting here for quite a while." Zarya laughed at the surprised silence of the other teen heroes.

"She's only joking...I think." Nyx let out a tired breath and she looked at Spider-Man's team. "I suppose you do deserve an explanation."

 _ **Thanks so much for reading all who do actually read this. And please please comment and tell me how I did. And if its bad I'd really rather not get it so only helpful criticism. As always, sorry for any mistakes and until next time...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Before you all read and gape at my awful writing, I want to thank all of you who read and commented eta but I really want to thank NyanWolf! Your comments are heart warming and you really inspired some new ideas so please enjoy!**_

"I have a bad feeling this fight now includes all of you, so you have to know." Nyx and Zarya were finally explaining to the team and Spider-Man was sure this was going to be another classic take-over-the-world-villain. Nyx continued,

"Those creatures we fought are called Shadows. I guess you can say they come from another dimension and they can be summoned by sorcerers or witches who study the Black Arts, usually only the really powerful ones. They can take take numerous forms, depending on what the summoner wants or how much strength they have."

Zarya took off from where Nyx left off.

"And physical attacks against them wont work. That's why Spider-Man and Power Man cant touch them. But they are vulnerable to other attacks like yours White Tiger and Iron Fist and...even you, the useless wonder Nova." Zarya snickered while Nova growled at her."

Nyx rolled her eyes under her mask and she swatted at Zarya's head. "Yes you can destroy them all except for the Minotaur, it seems. That one is one of the most powerful I've seen which means it took a lot of time and energy to create."

Power Man nodded and he made a motion with his hands, "and what does that mean for us?"

Nyx turned her gaze to the sky, as if waiting for the Minotaur to show up again. "It means it'll be that much harder to destroy."

Zarya looked around them as well and she added, "Oh and it would be better if you guys took them down before the sun went down. They're stronger during the night but that doesn't mean they wont attack during the day."

"Well that's good to know," Spider-Man grumbled sarcastically then he put a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "So who is it exactly that controls the Shadows?" The two girls exchanged looks and Nyx answered,

"As you probably noticed it was the woman that you saw. A witch, a sorceress whichever you want to call her." Zarya nodded and she looked around dramatically then she said, "Narayta, that's what she called herself. She's one of our more recent evil do-er. Creepy lady with creepy powers and creepy pets."

"So what?" Nova crossed his arms from where he floated. "Just cause you cant take her down doesn't mean we cant."

Nyx spoke as Zarya glared at the floating boy.

"You don't understand. She's dangerous and that's the reason we followed her here and everywhere else she goes. We've been able to stop her plans but we were never even sure what those plans were. She's cunning an tricky; just when you think you know what her goal is, she completely changes direction. Point is, now that she's taken an interest in you guys and has openly threatened you, we cant exactly stay out of your business.

She's planning something that now includes all of us. And I know you already probably saw this coming; our enemy and your turf..."

Spider-Man _had_ thought about it and even though he preferred to keep his team out of harm, he knew that whoever this witch was, she would come after them all and he had a feeling these two girls had history with the witch. So he walked forward and he held out a gloved hand.

"Temporary partnership?"

Nyx accepted his hand and nodded once. "Temporary partnership."

After they agreed to their teamwork -in which Nova and Zarya were not particularity happy about- Spider-Man proposed they meet in the park again the next day; it was late and they all needed the sleep after the disappointing and action filled night. After the girls left, Spider-Man and his team lingered to talk.

"You guys think we should tell Fury?" Power Man had just asked as they stood in a loose circle. Immediately White Tiger nodded.

"I think we should; this looks pretty serious and you heard Nyx. Narayta is dangerous. SHIELD will want to bring her in and Fury will be wanting to talk to Nyx and Zarya to find out what else they know."

Spider-Man paced around thoughtfully, "Well, knowing Nick, he probably already knows about tonight but for now lets go and get some rest, team. I don't know about you but I'm beat..."

* * *

The next day was uneventful for Anais and Sabrina so they kept to their apartment not having anything else to do. Sabrina was laying on the couch recalling the past nights events when she said,

"Hey you know there was something weird about those guys." Anais was in the kitchen serving herself ice cream. "You're going to need to be more specific Sabrina. You think everyone is weird."

Sabrina adjusted her body so she was laying upside down. "I'm talking about Spider-Man and the rest of them. They seem...I don't know...familiar?"

Anais sat on the floor beside Sabrina's reddening face from being upside down. "I've been thinking the same thing, like we're missing something obvious."

Sabrina shrugged from her position. "Or we're both going crazy...

* * *

"So you talked to them." Fury wasn't asking. "What part of bring them in for questioning didn't you understand?"

They were all sitting in the meeting table and Spider-Man shrugged.  
"We were tired besides now we know for sure they're good guys." Fury didn't lose the annoyed look on his face.

"I'm more concerned of the fact that this Narayta threatened you and by extent SHIELD. What else do you know about Nyx and Zarya?"

Iron Fist answered, "this is not the first time they have crossed paths with the sorceress. They are anxious to defeat her and have her locked away. Truly her power is immense; they could not defeat the Minotaur that the sorceress had created and nor could we."  
While they had been talking White Tiger had been thinking.

'There's something familiar about Nyx and Zarya...but it's not like I've ever...no they cant be...can they...?'

White Tiger snapped back into attention to hear Fury say, "I want you to report back to me with those two girls. I want to to them. No excuse."  
Then they were promptly ordered to go to training.

* * *

Nyx had told Spider-Man that it would be best to meet anytime before sunset to better avoid any shadow attacks so they set off to meet each other just before. They had chosen a secluded spot in the park for their meeting. They didn't have to wait long before a portal opened above their heads. Nyx landed on her feet gracefully and Zarya crashed into the grass.

"Nyx! I hate portal travel and why did you make it in the air?!"

Nyx let out a laugh; it was the first time they had heard her laugh and to Iron Fist it sounded familiar...and cute. Nova laughed loudly drawing Zarya's fury on him.

"Do you want me to go over there and give you something to laugh about?" The rest of the team made no effort to stifle their snickers.

As the girls approached Iron Fist called out his usual greeting, "Namaste." Spider-Man stepped forward, "good you came."  
Then another voice called out, "Yes now if you will come with me, we have to talk." They had all taken battle stances but they relaxed when they realized who it was. Nyx tilted her head to the side.

"Director Nick Fury. Nice to meet you as well."

Spider-Man was annoyed. "Why did you follow us?"  
"Because I knew you were going to talk to them again and you would conveniently forget my orders."

Minuets later they were aboard the Helicarrier and they were being interrogated separately.

"Who is Narayta? What is your connection to her? How long have you had your powers? Where are you from? Where were you before this? Who else have you made an enemy of?"

Zarya was laying back on her chair, looking bored. "Ok dude I can only answer like four of those questions and I might have missed like the other six or however many you asked 'cause I tuned you out. And I would love to answer them but Nyx and I have this secrecy rule so yeah."

In the next room Nyx sat calmly in the chair as Fury called out questions. "All will be revealed in time, Fury. This now includes your team as well as my sister and I."

Zarya was still looking relaxed as Fury entered once more. "What are you kids really doing here." Zarya opened her mouth to answer the question without actually answering the question but the door to the room banged open reveal Nyx.

"You're about to be attacked." Before Fury could ask what she was talking about, they felt the ship tilt sharply to the side.

"Zarya it's the Minotaur, it's attacking the Helicarrier, lets go."  
Fury was baffled, "how did you get out?" But the two girls were already running out meeting the team outside the doors as they ran.

"What's going on?" White Tiger asked sharply, "where's Fury?" Zarya answered briefly, "Minotaur. And Fury is standing in the room wondering what the heck is going on."

Nyx looked at Nova and she said, "you, Nova, you can fly; we're going to need you're help to get the Minotaur away from the Helicarrier." Then Spider-Man cut in, "Hey I'm the leader here. So what exactly is the plan?" Zarya looked up to the thwipping teen. "We take down the baddies. Try not to due. Save lives, oh and try not to die."

Power Man raised an eyebrow, "yeah I think the plan needs work.

The deck was overrun with Shadows. There were the familiar dogs and joining them were what looked like giant spider like creatures; the SHIELD agents were struggling to keep them back, none being able to touch the Shadows. But what they were focused on most was the giant half man bull and shadow that was simply hovering in the air, watching. Waiting.

Iron Fist asked the obvious question. "What does it wait for?" Nyx glared at the monster, "its waiting for us to show ourselves. Alright listen, I can try out a spell that could take out all these Shadows and possible destroy the Minotaur."

"Possibly?" White Tiger asked with hands on her hips and Nyx narrowed her eyes at the tall form of the Minotaur.

"It might not be enough to destroy this one. Its powerful. But the spell will take time and I need you to cover and Nova can keep him occupied and you guys can handle the ones on board."

Spider-Man nodded humming inagreement. "Yeah sounds good except for one problem: Power Man and I can't touch those things!" Nyx thought quickly her mind going over her mental spell book. "Let me see your hands."

Hesitantly the two boys extended their hands and she laid hers over theirs. Her hands glowed a dull purple and both squirmed. Spider-Man laughed slightly, "hey that trickles." Then she removed her hands, the boys inspecting their hands for any diffrences to find that their hands glowed a dark blue color.

"I've just placed a charm that will allow you to touch them for about an hour give or take. And yes your web shooters will work, now let's go we can't waste time." All nodded and they took off to do as Nyx had ordered though Spider-Man stubbornly thought, 'did someone else just do my job?'

Nevertheless White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man and Spider-Man set to keep to Shadows away from Nyx and saving the occasional agent. "Ok team let's give Nyx the time she needs to stop these creeps!"

Nova and Zarya made their way through the air to where the Minotaur flapped its enormous wings.

"This time try and not get in the way of my arrows dork."

"You actually aim for that thing and maybe I won't have to get in your way!"

"Alright round two you overgrown cow!" Together they aimed and shot.

* * *

 ** _HHey guys so the usual junk like thank you for reading and please comment I really appreciate it. Huge thanks to NyanWolf for the new ideas in my head and in case I don't update soon, Happy Holidays! Until next time..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_YYeah I've nothing to say other than enjoy!... And sorry for the long wait_**

* * *

The Minotaur pounded its fists against the side of the Helicarrier, successfully denting and bending the metal out of place. "We gotta get it away from there before anyone gets hurt!" Zarya yelled at Nova, shooting her arrows into the dark pools that were the monsters eyes hoping to gain its attention. It worked.

It roared and he gave one final pound against the ship and it turned to face the floating targets. Nova began to taunt the monster flying around it's head and irritating it with blasts of blue.

"Catch me if you can stincky!"

The monster swatted the air around it's head trying to catch the small nusance but Nova was too fast. Zarya joined in on the fun, shooting arrows at the arms of the mythological monster to make sure he wouldn't catch Nova but she knew that had to do more to hopefully defeat it.

A dim lightbulb lit up in Nova's head.

"Hey," he called to Zarya, "I have an idea!"

"Wow, really?"

He glared at her and she shot another arrow. "Alright what is itcause we cant exactly keep this up forever."

Both flew arund the Minotaur met inn front of it's face abd they delivered a duo punch. With their combined force they were able to stun the creature momentarily.

"If it can't use it's wings it can't fly. So we damage them enough for this sucker to lose an advantage."

Zarya looked slightly doubtful. "We could try but we've barely made a dent on him. But it's better than no plan." Together they took off, the wings now their main target.

Spider-Man dodged a swip from a giant spider. "Oh come on. I'm Spider-Man you're a spider, I'm sure we can work somthing out."

The spider hissed in responseand it scuttled forward, it's giant pincers snapping. Spider-Man webbed it's legs and he ran around it, tangling it's legs, then he pulled hard. The webs tightned around the spider and it burst into dust.

Spider-Man scanned the deck, checking to see how the rest of his team was faring. They fought against the shadows as muchas they could and it seeed the SHIELD agents had long since backed away. Iron Fists chi enhanced fists had no trouble destroying the creatures and White Tiger helped to herd together the shadows for Power Man and Iron Fist to destroy.

Few Shadows had managed to escape from White Tiger but Spider-Man had been able to keep them from entering the inside of the helicarrier for the most part.

Nyx was standing in the middle of the deck, her arms outstretched muttering under her breath in languages Spider-Man didn't understand. An aura of purple glowed about her and the tempature dropped around her, the wind suddenly picking up. The Shadows closets to her seemed to weaken and start to fade from their color of pitch black to a dull grey.

"Yes, she's doing it. Great job team, now- ah!" A dog smashed into him just as his spier sense went off. "Gee thanks for the heads up spidey sense."

The dog had its front paws on his arms holding him down and it snapped its jaws at Spider-Man's neck.

"Bad dog! Down! No, Spider-MAn is not on the menu tonight!" Spider Man kicked his legs upwards, flipping the dog over him and Power Man brough his fists down on the distoriented shadow.

"Thanks Power Man." Power Man gave him a grin but it was quickly wiped away when they heard a roar of anger.

Zarya and Nova were attempting to render the wings of the Minotaur useless but it was proving to be a harder job than they had thought.

The monster would flap its wimgs hard creating powerful winds that threatened to nock them out of the sky. It would ram its head to where they were as soon as they los their balance and they would get out of its path at the last second.

"Ok our plan needs a little work," Nova admitted as he twisted to aviod a swipe from the claw? Hoof? Whatever all he knew was that those things packed a punch and they had both felt the force behind the arms of the monster.

Zarya had flown in close to try to get a better shot but Nova had distracted her and the moment of hesitation was enough for the Minotaur. The Minotaur lashed out and she managed to evade the first arm but she couldn't twist out of the way of the other. The Minotaur grabbed Zarya around her middle and he grasped her tightly.

She screamed and her magical bow disappeared as she let it go. Zarya clawed at its fingers to try and slip out but the monster only tightened his grip on her.

"Hello! A little help is needed!"

Nova shot at the monsters hand but he was unable to get to close lest he get captured too.

"Getting-a-little...hard to breathe!"

Zarya struggled but it was getting her nowhere. Nova flew around the monsters head, desprate to find a way to get the girl out of its hands.

"Hey over here you barn animal! Let her go!"

And to Nova's horror, the Minotaur actually turned away from him and it started to fly in the opposite direction.

 _He's trying to escape! And he's taking her with him!_

Out of options Nova flew after the quickly retreating monster and instead of countinuing his fruiless efforts of shooting at it, Nova flew right at the monster and he smashed into the neck of the beast, his arms wrapping tightly around its neck and Nova held on for dear life as the moster became aware of someone getting a piggyback ride.

The monster started to fling it's head around in an effort to get the boy off his back while Zarya screamed in its hand.

Back on deck Nyx's eyes snapped open and she flung out her hands. Wisps of violet energy spirled out and they wrapped around the remaining shadows. They tried to escape the energy but it quickly caught them in it's glow. Thw shadows gave loud howls and then they burst, returning to their land from which they had originated.

Then she bacame aware of screaming that sounded only too familiar. Turning in a full circle Nyx fianlly caght sight of the monster and she could see that it held a wiggliling form in it's hand. Gritting her teeth, she willed the wisps of energy to travel for the giant form of the monster.

She knew she didnt have the energy to destroy it but the Minotaur didn't know that.

Nova had not let go but he could feel himself beginging to slip and the Minotaur knew it too. Zarya seemed to have been dazed by all the flailing around and the pain of her ribs being slowly crushed. Suddenly the monster stopped it's wild movements and Nova wondered why until he saw odd tendrils of purple glowing towards them.

The Minotaur gave a loud roar that nearly deafened Nova and the monster began to despretly flap its wings, to get away. Nova had a feeling it was the other girls spell -so she had called it- and the Minotaur obviously thought it was in danger.

Nova quickly let go of the beast and he flew to face the monster. Wasting no time Nova pulled back his hand and he punched the Shadow knockingit forward, closer to the approaching swirls of purple.

Out of surprise the Minotaur lost his grip on the girl and she was thrown through the air. Nova didn;t pay attention to the Minotaur, his eyes immediatly going to the falling girl. With a brust of speed he launched himself in her direction and he caught on to her only a few feet from the ground.

"You alright? Can you fly?"

Zarya was breathing heavily but she nodded and he slowly let her go and he was releaved to see that she could remain in the air.

"Yeah I'm alright but wheres the Minotaur."

The question was answered when the Minotaur gave a wild cry of pain. Zarya and Nova flew to where the monster floated and they could see that the purple mist had wrapped around one of its leg and it was steadily moving upwards.

"Nyx is doing it!"

But Zarya had spoken too soon. With a jerk of its leg the monster released itself from the magic and it turned quickly, bent on escape. But Nova and Zarya were directly in its path of escape. Several things happened at once.

Zarya was able to move out of its way but Nova hadn't been so lucky. As he tried to move out of the monsters way, the Minotaur had swung an arm and it had knocked against Novas body. Stunned Nova breifly saw stars and he felt the odd sensation of free falling.

Only seconds later he felt hands catch at his arms then a voice.

"Now we're even."

Nyx watched from the deck as the Minotaur broke loose from her spell. She watched as it turned to look at the helicarrier once more then it was simply gone, no doubt gone running back to its mistress.

With her strength depleated she stopped the flow of magic and she swayed, her knees buckling. Iron Fist who was closest to her felt when her magic had left her utterly drained. He caught her sholders before she could fall.

"There are still some left right?"

Her voice was strained and Iron Fist looked around. Indeed few had managed to escape the spell but they were quickly taken care of.

"Our friends are destroying the few that remain. Come we must find you a place to rest."

Nyx shook her head, looking around the deck. "Zarya. I have to make sure she's ok."

By then Zarya and Nova had made it back to the ship and Nova turned to the girl akwardly as she placed him down.

"Um thanks I guess," Nova mummbled under his breath. He hated saying things like that and he could never say it right. Especially to this girl.

Zarya scoffed, "yeah thanks too you too I guess. But maybe next time you should pay close attention to the fight and maybe you wont get hurt again."

All previous feeling of gratitude drained away from Nova.

"What? You're the one who was playing damsel in distress! And besides...you distracted me! So really this is your fault!"

A few feet away Nyx and Iron Fist watched the verbal fight begin anew.

"Yeah, she's ok." Then Nyx realized that Iron Fists arm was still wrapped around her waist and she cleared her throat. Blood rushed to Iron Fists face and he qickly took away his arm. Nyx gave hims a small smile, "uh, thanks." He only nodded and then they eard the voice of Nick Fury who sounded well, furious.

"anyone care to explain how those things got on my ship? And where are those two girls?"

With a start IronFist realized that Nyx had dissapeared from his side and Zarya was no where to be seen. Spider Man chuckled nervously, "talk about a disapearing act right Nick?" Nick Fury was not amused.

* * *

"So Sabrina, how come you wanted to leave so soon? Fury probobly still had questions."

Sabrina shrugged, "they would have made us clean and I hate cleaning."

The girls had thrown themselves into the couch once they had reached their aparment. Anais didnt bother to raise her head from where it lay on the pillow on the couch.

"IS that the only reason?"

"Well I may or may not have gotten hurt."

Anais frowned, "how bad is it?"

"Don't sweat it Anais I think its only bruised ribs. And besides don't tell me you aren't happy that we skipped out on Fury to get some sleep."

Anais grinned, "I guess you're right. Besides we have school tomorrow." Sabrina groaned as she stood up. "Aw man did you have to remind me?"

"Yes. Besides we have homework due. Well, you do anyway. I already did mine." Sabrina groaned and she knocked her head against the wall. "I hate you Anais."

The witch smiled at the Minotaur. "Well done my son, you've your job. Now we move on to the second step. Now go and make mommy proud." She laughed as she recalled the vision she had seen when she had faced the spider boy and the sorceress. She had seen the city on fire and a single person stood before the ruins. And she herself stood beside the cause of the city's destruction. The witch laughed.

 _Game on girls we'll see who makes it to that day._

* * *

 _ **Im finally done with this one! Yay I guess. Sorry for any mistakes I'm too tired and lazy to go over it right now so meh. Please comment cause they make me happy. Until next time dear readers I bid thee all a goodbye**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yay for chapters!_**

* * *

The following day, as Anais and Sabrina walked to school, they spoke in low voices as to what had happened.  
"So Anais, I noticed something about our hero buddies."

Anais rasied an eyebrow and she beckoned for Sabrina to go on. "And I've been thinking about our school friends." Anais gave a laugh, "Wow you? Thinking? That's dangerous."

Sabrina glared at Anais and she huffed, "ok ignoring that. Look, you're gonna think I'm crazy but... I think they kinda look and sound just like our school friends."

Anais gave her a look of complete disbeleif then she scoffed. "Sabrina you don't know what they look like. That's kinda the point of the masks. And shades." And after a moment of thinkng back Anais admitted, "I did notice something strangley familiar about that guy -Iron Fist."

"And what's that?"

"It was something he said to us the other day. Remember he said 'Namaste'? Well the other day, one of Peter's friends, Danny, he said the same thing to me the other day. And how many people do you know that actually go around saying that?"

Sabrina scrunched up her face as she thought. "There! You see what I'm saying? Look think about it. Haven't you noticed that Peter Parker and Spider-Man sound exactly the same?"

They had stopped walking, having realized they were onto something.  
Anais nodded her hands playing with the straps of her bag.

"And remember how they reacted when they heard M.J mention the Oscorp warehouses?"  
Both girls knew they had reached the same conclusion but before they could go assuming they needed definite proof. Anais backtracked on their theory.

"Ok lets not jump to conclusions just yet. We need proof."  
Sabrina nodded, "yeah ok, gotcha. We ask questions but subtly, right?"  
Anais nodded, "right."

"Alright Parker the gig is up! Are you Spider-Man?"  
The reaction to the question was instantaneous.

"What? No! I'm not...what gave you that idea?"

Anais swatted Sabrina's head, "appearantly you don't understand the concept of being subtle.

They had seen Peter at his locker and as soon as they had, Sabrina had run to him, leaned it and had whispered the question in his ear. Peter was still stuttering and trying to back away. Anais groaned, knowing that now it would be harder to explain how they had found out. So she took both Sabrina's and Peter's arms and she dragged them into an emprty classroom. Finally Peter had overcome his initial shock.

"Ok I'm very clearly not him -Spider-Man. But I mean it would be pretty cool; he is pretty amazing."  
Sabrina grabbed his shirt the only way she knew how; theatrically.  
"Tell the truth Parker. Theres no use denyng it now!"

Anais wrenched Sabrina away from Peter, "Sabrna enough."  
Anais took a deep breath trying to decide on how to handle the situation.

"Look Peter, you must be freaking out but we know."

Peter muttered something about a wheel of excuses and he attempted another try to keep his identity safe. "I'm not him. I wouldn't have th etime to be a hero and- and I'm all nerdy and he's way cooler that I am. Besides we look nothing alike."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Well no one can tell that; he wears a mask but you both sound the same and you act really starnge when we mention Spider-Man."

Peter was getting defensive, knowing that he was losing his argument. "You don't really have proof so I'll just be going and we can forget all this..."

The two girls shared panicked looks then Sabrina quickly stepped forward to deliver a kick that would have landed to hit Peter on his shoulder but he spun quickly, his hand going to block her kick. She responded with a punch aimed at his head and he eaily stopped her fist and he spun her around forcing her to move back.

Hows that for proof?" Sabrina smirked at him, relaxing her arms. Peter couldn't help but try once more, "Um, I have quick reflexes?" Anais frowned, "That sounded more like a question."

Finally Peter knew it was over and he took a defensive pose. "How did you find out? Who are you really?"

Anais spead her hands in a show of peace.  
"We really are highschoolers, Peter. We aren't undercover villains or something."  
Peter didn't relax his expression hard. "How do I know that? You could easily be lying."

Anais scoffed, "If we were villains, do you realy think we would just ask you like this, instead of, I don't know, ambushing you at your house."

Peter slowly lowered his raised fists. "Alright fair point. But how did you find out?"  
Sabrina jumped forward with a finger in the air, "Ha! You have admitted it." Anais groaned and she slapped a hand to her forehead and before she could answer Peter's question, the bell rang. She had almost forgotten where they were.

"Look Pete I promise we will answer your questions but now was clearly not the best of times to bring this up." Anais gave a pointed look to her sister. Before Peter could protest both had walked out of the door, leaving him baffled. Finally he held up his communicator.

"Guys we have a problem."

* * *

"Will Anais and Sabrina Ritter report to my office."

Both girls shared of look of knowing and they stood to walk out of their class. "Told you this would happen Anais." Both girls had noticed that their friends had been strangely absent from their classes and so they gathered their things and they made their way to Colson's office."

"Well I believe this this is all starting to come together. Our friends, the heros...this is quite the day isn't it?"  
Sabrina rolled her eyes at Anais, "gee, I wonder who's waiting for us in Colson's office."  
Once they stood in front of the door, Sabrina knocked politely and they entered as they did Colson looked up from his desk.

"Ladies, please take a seat."

Anais tilted her head, "Is something wrong Principle Colson? Did Sabrina break something?"  
"Yeah, did I -hey!"

Colson didn't smile and he crossed his arms. "Theres no need to pretend girls; we know who you are."

Sabrina sprung from her chair, "alright fine. I confess."  
Anais raised an eyebrow and she sighed, "here we go again..."  
Sabrina seemed to grab something from her back pocket, "you've caught us." She had in hand a piece of paper, which she quickly whipped into Colson's face and then back down just like a police showing his badge would.

"We are undercover FBI and we are here to steal your secrets and your boring paperwork."  
Anais couldn't help the grin at her sisters antics but Colson didn't find it so funny.

"Miss Ritter, this is a serious matter. You have disco-"  
"Yeah ok but wait," Sabrina interupted, "before you dish us out, could you tell Peter to get off the ceiling?"

There was a surprised yelp and Peter came tumbling down. "How did you know I was there?" Sabrina laughed, "I saw your shadow."

Colson nodded as if they had just confirmed his suspicions. "Alright, we're leaving now." But as Peter dusted his clothes he questioned Colson. "Wait, what did you mean, we know who they are?"

Anais stood up as well, her own thoughts confirmed.

'So they've figured out who we are...'

Out loud she asked, "leaving where?" Colson looked to Peter, "now Parker." Both girls tensed but Peter smiled, "Relax, I just need to blindfold you 'till we reach the Helicarrier." Before they could protest, they were blinded and hands led them until they were nudged to sit down. Sabrina shifted in her seat, "What's happen- eeee!"

They felt themselves falling and they both gasped in surprise and as soon as it had started it was over. They had tumbled to the floor and then another pair of hands helpped them stand. Anais pulled on the blindfold once she had her balance in check. "Can we take these off now?"

A familiar, hard commanding voice replied, "Yes Now do you care to explain to me how it is you know of Spider-Man's identity?"

Anais tugged off her blindfold but Sabrina kept hers on and she leaed to Anais, "I don't think I wanna take it off; this guy sounds scary." Anais hummed in agreement as Fury glared at them. "Follow me, you both have several things to expalin."

Sabrina complied and she yanked off the blindfold, "yikes, someone looks mad." She said in a singsong voice. Fury crossed his arms behind his back and he didn't take his one eye off of them. "Come with me and do not touch anything." His eye lingered on Sabrina.

"What? I don't always break things. Why am I always blamed, I haven't eve done anything...yet." Anais followed after Fury but not beofre smacking Sabrina upside her head. They went through several doors until they arrived at a room with a giant table and several tv screens above it and Fury guestured for them to take a seat. "Start talking."

Anais frowned, her fingers twisting around each other, "I haven't the faintest idea why you want us to explain; you already know." Sabrina put her feet up on the table, completly at ease, "yeah man, this doesn't have to be complicated.

Fury walked along the table his trademark frown on his face. "Yes I do know. I know that you know the team's identites. But what I don't know is what a pair of superpowered girls are doing in New York and threatening the people here."

Sabrina frowned and she put down her feet, her expression now one of annoyance and slight anger. "Whoa hold it there, . We can here _because_ the people are in danger. We only can to help stop the threat not cause it." Sabrina's eyes blazed. She hated it when people assumed the worst about them, about her. Like she didn't take enough hits for the people she fought to protect and now here this guy was, saying that they were the cause of the problem. Anais too was irked but she kept her voice calm.

"We speak the truth, Director Fury. We can in pursuit of one of our enemies and we won't simply leave her in the hands of others to deal with; she's dangerous and we won't stand by and let her wreak her havoc."

Fury didn't seem impressed, "Its nothing SHIELD can't handle." Anais narrowed her eyes and the tempature seemed to drop in the room. "No disrespect but I didn't see you 'handling' her shadows very well the last time. Your team could not have won if we had not intervened. Your men could have been hurt or worse. And those shadows were just her servants. This is only the begining for her."

Sabrina's expression was that of seriousness and all playful lights were gone from her eyes. "Yeah and we aren't leaving. She threatened Spider-Man and his team and she even hinted at the fact that she has plans for them. We can't - we won't let her hurt other people not while we're here."

Fury took in Sabrna's words. She had implied that Narayta had indeed hurt other people and they they hadn't been able to stop her. Anais was speaking again, "We have vowed to protect the innocent and keep them out of harms way. And Narayta threatens that vow and so we will stop her."

Fury would never say it out loud but he was surprised at their determination and the way they stood tall, never looking away from his eye. He realized they sounded just like the web slinging hero who would risk his life for the good of his team. Spider-Man was willing to lay down his life for those he loved and even those he didn't. These girls seemed just as motivated as Spider-Man.

White Tiger put her hands on her hips. " What's going on in there? What are they talking about?"  
They had all been waiting outside the room, trying to listen in to what they were saying but nothing got past the steel and metal doors. Power Man gave their leader a questioning look.

"How did they find out about your spandex wearing self?"

Spider-Man shrugged, "I have no idea. We haven't even known them for a month and they've already figured it out." In truth it bothered Spider-Man more than he was saying. If they had been able to figure it our that fast, how long before his enemies found out? If his identity became compromised, everything would fall to ruins. His aunt wouldn't be safe and his friends would never be out of danger. Spider-Man couldn't help but pace in anxiety. The identity of a hero was the only fine line between normal life and hero trouble. If that was gone there would be no place that would be safe.

As Spider-Man was being thrown around by his inner turmoil Iron Fist thought outloud. "Perhapes we have known them longer, though not by the faces we are used to." They all blincked and thought over his words but Nova shrugged and he leaned against a wall.

"What do you think Fury will do with them?"

White Tiger shrugged, "well they already know about Spider-Man, there's nothing they can do about that now."

Suddenly the doors slid open and they all jumped back pretending they were't just listening. and Fury walked out with the two girls just behind him. Sabrina smiled at them, "Hey Luke, Ava, Danny, Peter," then her smiled droped into a glare, "Sam." As she glared Nova felt confusion though the glare felt like dejavu.

They were al shocked not having known that their identites were discovered as well. White Tiger stuttered, "Wha- but how did you..."

Both girls grinned and Sabrina laughed, "well I guess the cats out of the bag now. Ha get it cause you're a cat? Anyway we might as well show you since knows." Anais shook her head, "I can't believe you have't figured it out either.

Spider-Man huffed, annoyed that he was missing what seemed to be obvious information. "What are you talking about? Figured out what?"

Sabrina ran to Anais and she tugged on her sisters sleeve. "Anais, I think it's time for a wardrobe change!"

Anais pulled out of her sisters grip, rolling her eyes. "I figured that, thanks."

Fury and the team watched in intrest as Anais raised her arms and murmured quietly. They all stepped back as violet smoke like mist surrounded their figures. Then it was gone and in their place stood two familiar heroines.

"Nyx and Zarya? You are them? They're you?" Spider-Man exclaimed, dumbfounded. White Tiger snapped her fingers, "I was right, now it makes sense."

Now Nova was well aware of why Sabrina had acted they way she did. "Sabrina, you're Zarya but...but..." Sabrina, now Zarya glared at him.

"Yes I am, now deal with it."

Iron Fist and Nyx locked eyes both smiling slightly.  
"I cannot say I am completely surprised."  
Nyx's cheeks felt warm, "I thought the same thing." Both looked away and Iron Fist could feel an odd sensation in his stomach.

Power Man grinned at them, "this is cool. The more the merrier to kick butt."

Fury nodded as he watched them react to the news and become familiar with each other once more. "Yes now get back to school. Report back here for a meeting and training." There was muffled groanng from several of them. Fury turned to Nyx and Zarya.

"That incudes the two of you. I want ot see what you've got."  
Zarya saluted and grinned, "Whatever you say "

"Don't call me that. Ever."  
"Aha yessir."

* * *

When they got back to school, it all seemed as if nothing had changed. Though Sabrina ignored Sam and vise vera. Ava had gladly confessed that she was glad there were now girls who knew her secret instead of only just the boys. The entire team seemed more relaxed, as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. It felt odd knowing they didn't have to hide secrets or make up a story to explain their odd behavior. All seemed to have worked out, all except Sabrina and Sam, they were either glareing at each other or muttering insults at each other.

Peter thought it funny that Sam could never seem to beat Sabrina and he thought it was refreashing to see someone else making Sam's life harder. They didn't have many opportunities to talk seeing that it was a highschool and they couldn't exactly go talking about it in the halls.

The school day seemed to move faster than usual, something most were grateful for, and they were soon all back on the Helicarrier.

"The objective: Cross the room without setting off the traps."

The two girls were in a training room amd Nick Fury had commenced the tests. "Without the use of flight. I want to see your skills without. We'll do flight tests later."

Nyx and Zarya nodded and both streched to prepare. They were nervous of being tested and watched by both Fury and the team. It had been a while since they had been watched and judged for their skills. Both took ready posistions and they waited for the signal to begin. A buzz sounded and they were off.

They had each been given the chance to study the course but for only a few brief minutes. There were three robots up first who had yet to detect the girls. Without slowing their running pace, Zarya made a finger boost for Nyx and she was vaulted over the robots and when she was over she drew the attention of the robots for Zarya to slip through them. There were several false steps and only two were set off. Nyx had misplaced her foot and blasters emerged from the walls, aiming at them and shooting at a fast pace.

Both twisted out of the way but agility failed Zarya and she set off another round of blasts. While Nyx danced out of the way of the shots, Zarya moved so that the blasters took eachother out. And soon enough they had reached the end of the room.

The team was impressed and they could tell that they had been fighting together for a while. Above them, Fury hummed with intrest and he pressed several more buttons. Meanwhile, Zarya and Nyx were high fiving but became alert when robots started to move and take aim at them.

"Ah! The robots are taking over. I knew this day would come. Kill them, kill them!" From where the team was watching they could also hear and they laughed at Zarya's cries of mock panic.

Together they drew their weapons and Zaryas arrows flew fast and true. The team noticed that Nyx's aim was slighty off but they hit the targets enough to cause destruction. Nyx drew the fire of the robots and Zarya put arrows through their systems. In no time the robots lay in pieces ans Zarya whooped, "haha take that you heartless machines. Cause-you-cant-take-this!"

The doors opened and the team walked in with Fury behind them and Zarya grinned up at him.

"Hows that for awesome, D.F?"

They all gave her raised eyebrows behind their masks and she sighed, blowing air out. "Director Fury. Duh. I cant call him anymore."

They snickered at Fury's annoyed expression. " I see room for improvment but overall...good job. At least you two follow directions." Fury gave a pointed look at Spider-Man and Nova.

"You girls have good potential and this is a chance I'm only gonna offer once. How would you like to be trained by SHIELD?"

Zarya was quick to answer, "dude what do you think? It's so cool, we totally say yes!" Zarya fist pumped Power Man but Nyx was less enthusiastic she regarded Fury suspiciously.

"Whats the catch? Theres always one."

Spider-Man could see why she was hesitant and he stepped forward, removing his mask and the rest took off their respective masks and shades and helmet.

"You'll have to sign some papers, train like theres no tommorow but it's worth it."

Nyx shook her head. She had seen this proposition coming but she was unsure of how to respond. "We've been on our own for a long time, I'm not so sure..."

Power Man smiled at her, "don't you think it's time to stop being alone? We all think you'd be a great addition to the team."

Nova crossed his arms looking away, "not all of us." Ava smacked his head and he yelped, "what?"

Nyx didn't seem convinced but they could tell she was caving in. Danny spoke up, "You seek to protect those who cannot protect theselves. To ring justice to those who threaten the peace. We can help you. You and you're sister do not have to fight alone."  
Nyx sighed as she looked at their smiling faces -save for Nova and Fury- and Zarya's nodding head.

"We accept your offer, I hope I don't regret it."  
"I hope I don't regret offering it. Welcome to SHIELD. I hope you survive the training because we've got plently to do."

Two training filled hours later, seven teenagers collaped on the floor, exhausted and their muscles burning. After a while, Peter cleared hsi throat. "So we know each others identity. How'd you figure it out?" Sabrina was on her back and she didn't even bother sitting up.

"Well it actually wasn't that hard. I mean, come on, you sound exactlt the same and you can almost see the physical similarities."

Anais nodded from where she sat. " You guys need to work on keeping your body language calm, one mention of Oscorp warehouses and you loose it." Then Nyx smiled slyly, "besides, how many blonde guys go around saying Namaste?"

Dany flushed pink while the others laughed. Anais and Danny held eyes until Ava asked the next question. " So how long have you been after Narayta?"

Sabrina thought it over while waving her hands in the air aimlessly. "Huh I think she started getting annoyin about a year ago, give or take. And in that one year she's hatched a bunch of plans to take over the world. Then after they fail, she takes off to another state or even country."

Anais then said with clear annoyance, "so where ever she runs we will follow."

They were silent until Luke asked, "well whats she doing here?" Sabrina shrugged with her eyes closed, "That's what we have to find out and when we do we'll take her down."

Sam laughed drawing Sabrinas attention. "You, take her down? If I remeber correctly, last time, you didn't do so well. You didn't even get a shot at her."

Now Sabrina sat up, her eyes flashing, "Um excuse you but I was a little preoccupied by a Minotaur."

"You couldn't get a shot if it was standing still."

Sabrina fumed, "you're one to talk about aim. At least I hit it."

Both were now standing and the rest of the team was watching to see where it was going and quite honestly they were far too tired to stand.

"You? I did all the work, if it wasn't for me, that overgrown cow would have destoryed the city."

"And if it wasn't for me you would have been on a bulls dinner plate!"

Anais and Peter had had enough and they stood, prepared to seperate the arguing pair.

Peter tried to get Sam to back dow, "Sam that's enough, both of you helpped and either way the Minotaur got away."

Anais stepped in between Sabrina and Sam, "Sabrina back off; you wanted to join the team so make an effort to get along with them -with everyone."

"She/he started it!"

The doors slid open and Nick Fury entered the room. "Spider-Man and Nyx are right. If you want this to work, I suggest you get along or you get out."

Simultaneously Sabrina and Sam yelled, "Fine!" and they stalked off. Luke raised an eyebrow, "How long before they realize that nither went in the direction of an exit?" They all watched in amusement as the two returned, walked out the door, down the hall and they paused at the end that went off in two directions. They growled at each other then they went down seperate halls.

* * *

"- incrediblt moronic! He would be dead if I hadn't saves his useless butt!"

"Uh huh...I completly hear you Sabrina..."

Sabrina was currently pacing around their living room, yelling out her anger to Anais who was reading on the sofa. After Sam and Sabrina had left, Fury had allowed them to leave though Sabrina had already been there angirly muttering.

"- sure he's cute and funny but I swear the next time, I'll feed him to the shadow dogs if he gets in my wat again." Sabrina brokeoff into another round of muttered snaps at Sam. It took Anais a moment to fully proces what Sabrina had just said and when she did, she looked up from her book a smirk on her face.

"So he really gets on your nerves huh?"

Sabrina didn't even look at her, not noticing the change in Anais's tone, "the most annoyig boy I've ever had the privilage of meeting."

"The cutest and funniest annoying guy, am I right?"

Sabrina nodded with a frown on her face. "Exactly and he-" Sabrina paused and she quickly tried to cover her slip, "No! No, I meant that...he's only..."

But Anais was already laughing, "yeah the single most annoying cute guy, I undertand."

"What? No! Anais!"

"Wow. You like him. No wonder you're so mean to him."  
Sabrina was sputtering, "W-what? I do not -don't like him! He's annoyng and ungrateful and totally not cute! In fact-"

But Anais wasn't listening anymore. "Sure keep denying this Sabrina. I'm sure you're life will be much easier for it. I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up too late with your super hero crush." Anais left the room to Sabrina's protests.

"I do not have a super... Anais! Don't you dare Peter!"

* * *

 _ **. Thank you to all who are reading and/or commenting. Please tell me what you guys think and if you have any ideas or something you want to suggest about this story or my writing please don't hesitate. Until next time my dear readers**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Greetings people from the world, here's a new chapter - yeah I had meant to post this during Spring Break talk about being late. Oh and before I forget, I do not own The Ultimate Spider-Man in any way and the majority of the characters do not belong to me._**

 ** _Also warning: there is blood in this chapter not too much so yep._**

 ** _Any who enjoy~_**

* * *

Part One ~

Zarya took aim and fired at the charging shadow dog. It fell with a whimper but she payed it no mind, having already chosen a second dog to shoot.

Nova was flying around her, frantically blasting at the dogs from the air. Spider-Man lay behind Zarya, stunned and she guarded him hoping he would wake soon because they woud soon be over run without the others for backup.

Iron Fist and Power Man had already been taken by the witch and the others were out of commission.

"Spidey, now is not a good time for a nap. Come on you gotta wake up."

Zarya ducked as a dog jumped over her and she quickly shot two more. Behind her Spider-Man groaned and he stood up unsteadily but as was a habit of his, he recovered quickly.

"Spidey! Good you're up; we have to call a retreat, there's too many of them." Zarya yelled at him as she attempted to hold off three dogs.

Nova was a blur from the air, "We don't have to retreat, I got this!"

Spider-Man tangled two shadows in his webs, his enchanted web shooters doing their job. "We can't just leave. They'll hurt people if we let them go."

Zarya made a quick job of the ones Spider-Man had trapped together and was about to respond when something slammed into her from behind.

A shadow dog had her pinned and her bow had clattered away from her hands. "Get off me you mutt!"

She heard Nova yell out her name but she couldn't move. Zarya screamed -rather girly- when the dog growled in her ear but before th dog could maul her, it's weight suddenly dissapeared. Zarya looked up to find that Spider-Man had webbed the dog and had thrown it over his shoulder.

She was about to call out a thanks, then she became aware of another shadow looming up behind the web slinging hero.

It had the likeness of a human shape and its eyes gleamed a creepy silver. And it was heading straight for Spider-Man.

Just as she yelled out a warning to her team leader, that shadow had Spider-Man trapped in its arms. "Talk...about a-bear-hug."

Spider-Man struggled in it's grip but he was unable to get free. Zarya scrambled to summon her bow but she was halted by Spider-Man's yell of alarm, "Where ever that weird portal goes, I'm pretty sure I dont want to go! Maybe a raincheck-"

A red portal had come to life -one that swirled with small sparks and mesmorizing red colours. And the figure was heading straight for it with their leader held captive. Zarya wished that Nyx was there with them because magic and anything related to the world of magic was not in her strong suit.

Nova, seeing that the leader was in danger, tried to quickly help. But just as Nova reached the trapped hero, two dogs intercepted him forcing Nova to pull back. Zarya was unable to shoot for fear of hitting Spider-Man in the case that the creature would move its arms even slightly.

Spider-Man knew that he wouldn't be saved at that moment and he reached into a pocket. When his hand found the object he was looking for, he looked to Nova who was closest to him, "Nova, catch!"

The object gleamed momentarily in the air before landing safetly in Novas hands.

"Guy's don't let them have the-"

But his words were cut short as he was forced into the portal that dissapeared as soon as they were through.

"Spider-Man!"

* * *

 _Two Days Ago***_

"- still a better aim than you bucket head."  
"My blasts are more awesome than your lame arrows."  
"How would you feel if I aimed several missiles at you..."

"Alright that's enough." Director Fury was already developing a headace and he'd only been around them for fifteen minuets. He was rethinking his idea of allowing the girls on the team... Fury turned an eye to Zarya, "If I find out you even touched a missile or even _think_ of touching one you'll be out of here before you can blink."

The team had gathered on the Helicarrier of early training and as usual Spider-Manhad yet to show up. And now another usual had been in progress: Nova and Zarya tryig to out do eachother verbally and in the drills.

Though neither really had any venom behind their words, they were, at the moment, irritated with one another.

The others had been watching the latest fight with little intrest and Fury had had to step in to cut their verbal fight.

"She/he started it."

Fury ran a hand down his face. This team would be the eventual death of him. Of that he was sure.

"I don't care who started it. I've had enough of you two atching like children. It's bad enough with Spider-Man acting like that. And you-"

Fury turned his, well, fury on Nyx.

"Can't you control your sister?"

Nyx rasied an eyebrow, "If I could, do you think she'd still be doing that?"

Fury turned around to see that Zarya was holding Sam's helmet above his head and crackling madly. Just then the doors slid open and Spider-Man stumbled in.

"I'm not late for training!"

As it turned out, Spider-Man was just in time to join the rest of them for 2 hours of traning, a fifteen minute break then another 3 hours of muscle burning drills and excersising.

But before Fury could let them leave the Helicarrier, he decided to test several aspects of the girls' powers. They began with Zarya.

Her ability to maneuver in the air was challeneged by SHIELD robots that aimed at her with several lazer shots. Zarya easily avoided the shots and flew arrogantly around the machines. When her speed was tested, it was discovered that her maximum speed was only seconds slower than Nova.

While they were outside, they also tested Nyxs' flight time and air maneuver. She was as graceful in the air as she was on the ground -so it seemed to Iron Fist who couldn't take his eyes off of Nyx.  
Nyx's moves were fluid and fast however her flight speed was slower than both Nova's and Zarya's and Fury concluded that Nyx was faster for flights that were short distances.

Following that was their accuracy from the air.

Zarya's arrows held deadly precision while Nyx's daggers only just made the targets. That alone made Spider-Man curious. Zarya hardley seemed to care about training yet her aim was obviously superior to Nyx's and he offhandeldy wondered if Nyx was purposly holding back. He doubted it because whenever Nyx missed, she'd clench her jaw in irritation.

But if one thing was certain, Nyx was not underpracticed in hand to hand combat. She moved with stunning speed and agility. Her strikes were powerful and hard to deflect. This was obvious as she faced White Tiger -who was the best among them in hand to hand. By the end of their match both were panting and had agreed to call a tie.

Fury was impressed by that to say the least though he made several notes as to work on Nyx's aim.

There was only one other thing that Fury still wanted to address and Zarya teased her sister by saying, "Nyx's power is easy, she's a witch, staright up. Not complcated."

Several steps away from Nyx, Spider-Man crossed his arms as he looked away. It might not have been to obvious but he was still having trouble believe this was the magic Nyx had claimed.

"My power of telekinesis is like an extent of my magical powers."

Nyx breifly explained her abilites, saying that there were other small things her powers allowed her to do.

"In a nutshell, I'm a combat scoceress. It's easier to channel energy into my hands so I perfer hand to hand or as you've seen; my daggers. And no, they aren't harmful to mortals or any I don't wish to hurt.

And my telekenisis does allow me to move objects but it is limited by distance amd the objects size and how tired I am."

After looking satisfied with the days information, Fury allowed them to leave with a simple statement of, "I have better things to deal with than teenagers."

Fifteen minetes later found the teenagers in civilian clothes and walking along the streets of New York.

And what better way to break the awkward paused than with a renewed argument.

"I'm just saying I'm faster than you."  
"Oh please, Sam, you couldn't take me in a real fight."  
"Um no I wouldn't cause you're a girl and as soon as I do, I'll get yelled at for hitting a girl."  
"Are you saying you're scared to fight me? I'm flattered."  
"No! And if we did fight, I'd still win without my helmet. But I can't cause I'm pretty sure Ava and Anais would yell at me for trying to fight you."  
"Geat then, I'll take that as your surrender."  
"Sam Alexander does not surender to anyone! Especially you."

Behind the arguing pair, Peter and Luke laughed at Sam's attempts to best the girl and Ava frowned at Anais.

"Isn't there a spell or something to make them shut up?"

Anais grimaced as she looked up at the sky in expaseration. "Still searching for one in the archives. And make no mistake I have found several but those require that they sign their mouths away by free will."

Danny, who walked beside Anais, looked at her quizzically. "Archives?"

Anais gave him a sly smile. "Secret librararies for all manner of magical creatures. Though there isn't a really good fileing system and thats how spells and enchantments have gotten lost over the ages and it's all watched over by the Lord of Time. Or so they say, no ones seen him in centuries."

In front of Anais, Peter scoffed softly, "a Lord of Time that watches over knowlage of magic? You can't be serious."

Anais frowned at Peter, feeling slightly insulted.

"What do you mean? You've seen what I can do and you know what Naryata is capable of. And magic is what summoned -"

"Shadows?" Lukes deep voice cut throigh Anais's -saving Peter from further uncomfortable explinations.

They all whirled around to look where Luke was pointing. Sabrina squinted at the setting sun, "it's still light out, they must want something real bad if they went out before nightfall."

Anais's expression turned grim, "Which usually spells trouble for us."

"Anais is right," Peter led them dowm a shadowed ally, "lets suit up."

The shadow dogs lept from roof to roof, with the teenagers not too far behind on Spider-Man's orders.

"We have to know what they're after. It's best they don't know we're after them"

So they followed behind quickly and silently, keeping a safe distance. Nyx flew steadily beside Spider-Man and he asked, "do you think they'l lead us to Narayta?"

Nyx immediatly shook her head, "No she's not that careless so they must be heading somewhere on her orders. And we'll have to be careful," Nyx cast an eye to the sun that was finally setting behind the buildings. "We're running out of daylight."

The team followed the shadows away from the buildings of New York until they reached the warehouses where they had first met.

Spider-Man noted the way the dogs sniffed around several of the metal storage houses before several dissapeared. The heros causiously made their way to the warehouse the shadows had shown clear intrest in.

Nyx waved a hand through the air then she murmmured to them, "I didn't sense any magical traps but that doesn't mean there isn't any physical ones."

Before Spider-Man could whisper out his plan, Zarya whisper-yelled, "Look there's another one."

Over by another warehouse, two more dogs forced their way through the walls via a large dog shaped hole on the side of it. Zarya grinned and said, "Dibbs on those two bucket head"

Nova, after interpreting her fast spoken words, took off after her, ignoring Spider-Mans calls to return. He irritably turned back to the four that still waited on his orders.

"I guess we're splitting up. Power Man and White Tiger; Iron Fist and Nyx and I'll go this way. All of you be careful."

Spider-Man swung himself throuh several warehouses but the dogs seemed to have disspeared. Though Spider-Man had enough common sense to know that something was going on here.

The communicator wat his wrist then gave a ring and he brought it close to his face to see the grinning face of Zarya.

"Hey ours was a dead end, they didn't do anything."

Then in the background he heard Nova proclaim loudly, "Theres another one! I saw it first."

"Hey not fair metal face, I was distracted."

Spider-Man tried to regain Zarya's attention, "follow it but don't destroy it. We have to know-"

"Yeah, yeah o fearless leader, over and out!"

Almost as soon as Zarya had hung up, Power Man called saying that he and White Tiger had spotted several more and they all seemed to be heading to the same warehouse.

Spider-Man felt trouble alarms ringing in his head not unlike his spiders sense and he made his way to where Power Man waited with all the others.

Nyx jerked her head in the direction of a certain warehouse.

"Three are in there and a few others patrolling around. It's your call."

Spider-Man thought quickly -contrary to the belief that he never thought at all.

"White Tiger, Nyx and Iron Fist are with me; the rest of you stay outside and make sure more don't come in after us."

"What could they possibly want with these Oscorp things?"

White Tiger whisper-asked to Spider-Man. The four of them were hidden behind several crates, peering over to watch the movements of the shadow dogs. So far all they had done was sniff around and they would often stop at a particular crate.

The leader of the team hung upside down swinging slightly. "I have no idea; and I want to know why so many problems originate from Oscorp..."

"Shh," Nyx pointed, "look someone's approaching the crate."

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed with suspicion, "how'd they get past the others outside?"

Iron Fist shifted as he squinted at the darkened figure, "I sense that it is not human...yet it feels alive."

Nyx let out a heavy breath as if suddenly exhausted. "I cannot read into their mind."

Spider-Man nearly let go of his web. "You read minds?"

"Not exactly..."

"Shut it you two; look."

As they watched, the humanoid figure, still cast in shadows, approached the box without so much as a sound. It removed the top and began reaching in.

 _BOOM!_

A Power Man sized hole suddenly broke through the wall. The teen himself was sprawled on the floor right before the crate. "Surprise?"

White Tiger face palmed as Nova and Zarya flew in, dogs chasing them through the hole.

Giving up at the use of hiding, Spider-Man leaped down onto the ground making himself known, "You know, I'm having serious déjà vu right now..."

Zarya laughed while she aimed at a dog, "yeah we figured it'd be best if we brought the part to you."

As the other engaged in battle, Nyx nudged Iron Fist and they crept towards the crate where the figure had last been standing. As they neared the crate, a slight movement caught Nyx's attention and she took off after the figure out into the maze of warehouses with Iron Fist at her heels.

Whatever it was, Nyx had to give credit to it's speed. Even as she flew she was only able to catch the occassional glimpse of it's retreating form. Nyx was getting a very bad feeling from this new and unknown adversary. She didn't know of it's intents or its weaknesses only that it made their jobs harder. She knew this would cause new problems to arise.

 _What is this? Why can't I sense it's thought? It no doubt was sent by Narayta -but for what?_

She turned the corner of another warehouse-

And there it stood with it's back to her. Nyx landed ony a few feet from the figure.

"Show me your face, coward."

The figure turned slowly and Nyx only just caught a look at what it held in it's hand before the bombs went off on either side of her. And just like that she was thown into inky unconsciousness.

Iron Fist had lost sight of Nyx several minutes ago but an explosion caught his attantion quickly enough to send emotions of worry and panic into his chest. When he arrived to the place where the bombs seemed to had been planted, he could see that several warehouses had been destroyed and others were lit with fire.

He guessed that there must have been at least two -two small ones otherwise the radius impact would have been larger.

After spending more time with his teammates, Iron Fist could nearly always feel their auras or them. And now that he and Nyx had been spending more time together, he had learned to recognize her unique form of energy. He could feel it now -much to his relief- but it felt faint and dim.

Iron Fist searched frantically around the rubble of the warehouses that had been blown apart. He found her only a few feet away from the center of the burned metal pieces but it seemed something else had found her first.

The figure that still seemed coated in darkness stood beside her, looking down at her.

* * *

Spider-Man had lost sight of Iron fist and Nyx sometime ago and their mysterious new friend had also dissapeared but as much as he wanted to go after them, the rest of his team needed help. However his worry increased when, in the distance he heard the resounding and familiar sound of a bomb going off.

Spider-Man groaned and hoped that his friends were ok. The others had heard it too and when Iron Fist and Nyx didn't show up soon after the explosion, Spider-Man resolved to go after them but much to his annoyance, shadow dogs prevented him from doing so.

Whatever the witch wanted from Oscorp, she seemed almost desprate to have it. Thousands of possibilites raged through the webb slinger's mind but nothing added up.

Spider-Man webbed down a dog and he turned his attention to his team.

"Nova, how many are there?"

Nova blasted the shadow that Spider-Man had just webbed.

"Don't know web-head but check it- they're retreating."

Spider-Man was going to comment on Nova's lousy counting skills when he realized Nova was right. The dogs were backing away and Spider-Man had a surge of a bad feeling and he soon saw why.

* * *

Iron Fist ran towards the figure, lighting his first with power as he did. "Don't touch her creature of Darkness."

Iron Fist lept as he brought his fist down but the figure evaded him. Almost as fast as the figure, Iron Fist changed course and swiftly delivered a kick to the figure causing it to lose balance and it was sent sprawling to the ground.

Iron Fist took a protective stance over Nyx's unconscious form.

"Where have you come from creature?"

The figure stood slowly and it tried to back away but Iron Fist kicked up a piece of metal and he threw it with precise aim. A satisfying _CLANG!_ met his ears as the metal came in contact with the figure.

Iron Fist took note of the fact that the metal even hit it at all which meant that it wasn't a Shadow...

As the figure stumbled, something flew from it's grasp and it clattered towards Iron Fist but he didn't take his eyes off the now seemingly injured figure. It gave a low growl then it simply vanished into shadow.

After making sure that it didn't reappear behide him or anywhere around them, Iron Fist kneeled down to pick up what it had dropped and was intruiged to see that it was a gem of sorts. It glowed with etheral violet light and it felt warm to the touch.

Iron Fist had seen his share of mystic gems but he did not recognize the one he held now. Hearing moaning behind him, Iron Fist quickly placed the gem into a pocket and he bent down to examine Nyx. Her suit was torn and singed in several places but nothing seemed to be broken.

Iron Fist couldn't be completely sure she was fine, after all she was unconscious so he gently scooped her into his arms and he headed back to where he hoped the rest of his team was ok.

* * *

Spider-Man couldn't be sure if the retreat of the shadows was a good thing. But as he watched the dogs run away from the arrows and blasts he felt the sensation of being watched.

Spider-Man turned in a circle hoping to find the sorce of the uncomfortable feeling. And there standing ominously atop one of the warehouses the figure watched him.

Before Spider-Man could make a move to chase it, the figure stepped back and jumped over the edge of the building and was gone. Just as Spider-Man was going to make -probably pointless pursuit- he heard both Nova and Zarya yell out, " _White Tiger_!"

Spider-Man turned, immediatly drawn by the tone of panic and fear in their voices.

He thwiped over to where Power Man and Zarya kneeled beside White Tiger.

"What happened?" He demanded but his eyes were already searching for the sorce of worry. And he saw the problem -as it was quite obvious.

The claw of a shadow god had caught White Tiger's leg as she had tried to leap away from its swipe. A deep gash went from her hip to her knee and it bleed profously.

Zarya held White Tiger's hand as murmmured calming words. White Tiger's jaw was clenched as she spoke through her teeth, "It dosen't hurt much-"  
And she fell limp into unconsiousness.

"White Tiger! Spidey come on we have to help her!" Zarya's worry was clear through her voice.

Heart pounding in his chest Spider-Man went into automatic and began working with his webshooters until he had a long bandage like web. Working quickly and ignoring the large amount of blood that made him gag slightly, he wrapped her leg as carefully and quickly as he could. HE found only some comfort in the fact that Ava was now unconscious.

"Power Man," his voice was surprisingly steady and firm, "find Iron Fist and Nyx, I think something's happened... Nova, Zarya and I will take White Tiger to the Helicarrier, she needs medical attention."

But Zarya looked up, "No we can't take her there. She was hurt by a shadow and they won't know how to treat it. Regular stuff won't work -trust me."

Spider-Man made a move to question her before Zarya hurried on, "But back at our place, Nyx has stuff that can help. But we have to hurry. And where's-"

Power Man suddenly pointed behind Spider-Man and called out, "Iron Fist!"

The three others turned to see that Iron Fist was in fact hurrying towards them with Nyx in his arms.

Spider-Man felt a surge of guilt -he had allowed another member of his team to get hurt. But one needed more attention now and he had to prioritize.

"Zarya take us there quickly then. We have to hurry."

Power Man lifted White Tiger in his arms -careful to not move her too much.

"Iron Fist tell us what happened on the way. We have to go now."

Without having to be told, Nova lifted Power Man and Zarya took Iron Fist by his sholders and they flew as fast as they could -without hurting White Tiger and Nyx towards Anais and Sabrina's apratment.

Spider-Man was riddled with guilt and he formed an iron strength resolve to beat the crap out of whoever it was that dared to mess with is team.

* * *

"Sam over there in that drawer there's a jar -yeah that one. Bring it here quickly."

They had arrived at the apartment and Zarya had taken charge -a side the team had never seen. And she had commanded them to several tasks while she had Power Man lay White Tiger on the bed of a spare room they had.

Peter wash your hands and get towles from that closet.  
Danny go put Anais on the couch and then get bandages from the bathroom.  
Luke get a bowl of water.

All complied and Sabrina removed her mask her hands tying her hair up into a messy bun her eyes serious and determined.

"Sorry Ava," she muttered and she used a pair of scissors to cut away the fabric of White Tigers suit.

"Peter, help me clean off the blood. We have to slow the blood flow before we can apply the medicine."

Sabrina and Peter worked quietly and as they did Luke and Sam refreashed clean towles and water. As Sabrina gently wiped the blood away she muttered, "lucky Anais is already knocked out otherwise she definitely would have fainted."

Despite the situation, Peter looked quizically at her, "what do you mean?"

"Anais hates the sight of blood. Always has."

After the blood had been wiped away and the wound had ceased bleeding too much Sabrina guestured for Luke to hand her the jar she had had Sam get.

"Danny and Luke hold her arms down, this stuff stings pretty bad."

Once Sabrina was sure that Ava's arms were held firmly down she dipped three fingers into the jar and when she scooped the contents out -it looked like gel that glimmered a soft silver- she spread it on Avas leg.

Just as Sabrina had warned, Ava reacted as though they'd burned her. She yelled out and began to thrash wildly, though she showed no signs of being awake.

"Hold her down!"

Danny and Luke struggled to hold back Ava as Sabrina countinued to apply the silvery gel now with Peter helping to spread it. Ava calmed down several minutes after hey had finished. Luke and Danny panted slighty and Sabrina guestured to Sam.

"Bring-bring the bandages. We have to wrap her leg before she wakes up." As before Peter helped to bandage Ava's leg -this time blood didn't seep through the bindings and he felt the knot of worry in his chest loosen.

"Luke, " Sabrina asked softly, "could you stay in here and watch her? I have to check on Anais."

Luke nodded wordlessly and he brought a chiar closer to Ava's bedside.

Sam and Danny had already left the room and as Sabrina and Peter walked out Peter put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Sabrina seemed tired lacking in her usual hyper energy but she smiled nonetheless.

"Of course Peter. We're all friends and Anais knew it was a matter of time before one of us got hurt. I think she hoped it wouldn't have been you guys."

Peter couldn't help but think, _I wish it had been me_ but Sabrina seemed to read his thoughts.

"It's not your fault Peter. It could have happened to any of us. Don't worry, we'll catch the baddie who did this and you and me can have a few rounds with the sucker who did this."

Peter grinned tirdley, "you bet we will."

It was then that Peters SHIELD issued watch beeped and when he looked at the screen he was surprised to see Coulson.

"Coulson?"

"Yes. Open the door, we're here to get the girls aboard for further medical attention."

While Sabrina went to open the door Coulson talked on.

"We had been contacted by Zarya earlier that two of your team members were injured."

"Yeah, I didn't realize she had."

"Don't worry Parker they'll be in good hands. Now hurry up and come aboard."

Peter glanced over to where Sabrina was standing, watching the SHIELD agents carry out Ava.

 _We already were in good hands._

Peter vaguely realized that Sabrina and Anais had already gained what so few people had managed to gain. His trust.

* * *

A few hours later the team recieved news of Ava and Anais's conditions. Ava had woken up several times and she had been put under medication to dull the pain. Anais had yet to wake up but she seemed fine and the medics guessed she might have a cuncussion and was simply trying to restore her strength.

Sabrina thought it was sweet the way Danny hovered over her sister's bedside waiting and watching for Anais to make a move or wake up. Danny's face was tinged pink but he made no move to leave Anais's side.

So the remaining members of the team were surprised when he walked into the room where they sat at a table, his face pensive.

Luke took notice of his friends appearance and said, "Hey, man, are you ok?"

The others came to attention as Danny shrugged, "I am not sure. In all the haste to help Ava and Anais I had forgotten that the figure that we were engaging in battle dropped something."

Then he placed the gem on the table for all of them to see.

Sam raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "So... all that guy wanted was some diamond? Seriously?"

Danny shook his head, "I do not think this could be a simple diamond. Clearly it is of great importance but I haven't an idea what kind it is."

Peter gingerly picked up the gem only to place it back on the table.

"It's really...warm. What the heck is it supposed to do?"

Sabrina poked it and joked, "maybe it's the Philosopher's Stone." Then she frowned, "Well actually Anais might know what kind it is. It looks all magic-y and stuff."

Peter suddenly jumped up from his chair earning him confused looks. "Anais...that's it!"

Luke tilted his head to the side, "what about her?"

Peter started pacing as he thought and spoke. "Anais. She probably know's what this thing is and that's why they targeted her." It took the others a few moments to catch on. Sabrina bit her lip.

"So they purposefully knocked her out just so she wouldn't tell us what this thing is or does?"

Peter nodded, "Danny you said that thing was looking down at her. Maybe it wanted to take her but you stopped it before it could or before it could..."

 _Finish the job._

Peter didn't finish his sentence but they understood.

"And now she won't wake up. How convenient." Sam muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Peter frowned as he picked up the oddly glowing gem.

"This also means that this thing is either really dangerous or really useful for Narayta. We can't let her have this. Right now we have more questions than answers and for now we'll have to wait till Anais can answer them."

* * *

Narayta paced and her shadow dogs watched her anxiously. As she paced her eyes were alight with terrible anger. Bursts of electrisity sparked in her fingers.

"You allowed them to take possession of the only object I sent you to obtain. You have failed me and Nyx is soon to wake meaning I may never have it. You have caused me a great set back."

Though her voice was a sweet as ever, she was livid and the figure kneeled at her feet silently. It didn't speak though a mouth but through her thoughts.

 _"Forgive me, my Mistress. I had not foreseen the interuption of the other hero."_

Narayta bristled with restrained anger.

"I happened to notice something... Something that I am not happy with. You had Nyx at your mercy yet you did nothing. You hesitated." Narayta stopped before the figure. "Why did you stop?"

 _"...Mistress, my mistake will not be repeated."_

"Then do not fail me again. You know what you have to do and had best do it with haste. I do not enjoy waiting for the things I want. Nyx has slipped from our grasp but the others remain...Now go."

* * *

 ** _So who can guess what Narayta is planning? Cause I certainly can't. Ok well I hope to have the next chapter up soon but I can't really make any promises so yep. Later, my good people! Oh and comment please and much obliged!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hurray for long overdue updates. Sorry for the long wait but here we are now. Now go and read! Oh and please read the message at the end!_**

* * *

 _'Poor, poor, Nyx. Doomed since the beginning. Lying to her friends and her so called 'sister'._

 _Nyx sat with her legs crossed and her head bowed. Her eyes closed and breath slow. There was nothing around her except a wide space of grey colors and the ocassional echo of her thoughts. But now something had infiltrated the outer parts of her mind scape._

 _"Get out of my head, Narayta. I may be weakened but I will not allow you to go further."_

 _'Silly girl, as you have just said, I am not even really here. However, wanting to take full advantage of your weakened state, I thought I'd give you a fair warning. Our game is only beginning.'_

 _Nyx clenched her fists but she refused to show the anger that simmered under her calm surface._

 _"Your games will be your downfall. I will make sure of that."_

 _Naraytas voice was starting to fade but it provided Nyx little comfort._

 _'And just who will you sacrifice to win, dear Nyx?'_

* * *

 _"_ Danny, relax man. Anais is fine, she's in the safest place she could be and the worst that could happen is she gets upset that she's missed a couple of days of school."

Danny and Luke were on the roofs of apartments and buildings having just left school and suited to their super hero counterparts when Luke had seen the look on Danny's face and he had known what the blonde was thinking. Ava and Anais were still up in the Helicarrier though Ava had conplained loudly on the fact that she was well enough to attend school and not being able to go.

Anais had yet to wake up and it had Danny worried -as well as the rest of the team but Luke noticed that the absence of their sorceress friend seemed to affect Danny the most. Right along with her sister.

As for Danny, worry for Anais, or any of his team mates was not a new feeling. The blonde teen had always been sensitive to the feelings around him and his own was no exeption though he felt that he remained exceptionally calm in most situations.

It was just always difficult to get any of them to admit they were hurt after any and all missions that had been especially brutal.

Peter always insisted he was fine and instead he urged the others to worry about themselves before him. Of course it could be because of his quick healing but to Danny, that was no excuse to refuse having himself taken care of.

Sam, as they were all aware, was too prideful and when no one else stepped forward to being in pain he brushed them off and declared he needed no checking. Though after battle Danny had seen Sam look longingly at the nurses and the furthest Sam ever got to saying he was hurt was saying that he only needed a long relaxing nap.

Luke was not so stubborn, which was to be expected because of his unbreakable skin and amazing strength. The worst injuries Luke had sustained (so far) was a few bruises and sparined wrists or ankles. But Luke was always eager to be back in the game no matter his condition. At his best or otherwise exhausted.

Danny suspected that Ava refused to stay down too long because she needed to prove she was just as strong and capable as the boys. And so she pushed herself too hard as it was understandable in the presence of three boys. And there was no denying the competitive side of Ava.

Danny had yet to see how Sabrina and Anais responded to situations such as the one they were in now but he figured they were just as stubborn as the others, though Danny was coming to see that nearly all heros seemed to deny they were hurt until they nearly collapsed. He wondered how it was that he took being injured...

It was then that Danny became aware of a hand waving in front of his face. "Earth to Danny, hey you alright?"

Danny gave his friend a small to assure him that he was indeed back on Earth. "Apologies, what was it you said?"

Luke gave the green-eyed boy a grin, "I was just saying that Anais-"

Luke was then interuppted by a ping that came from his wrist and he brought it up and closer to his face to examine it.

"-is calling us."

Danny leaned in closer, with a slight jump in his chest and he let loose the sigh of relief that he had hoped to release when Anais finally opened her eyes again. And there she was on the screen looking up at them.

"Well look who finally woke up. How are you feeling?" Luke smiled and greeted Anais first and she gave them half a smile. Danny knew immediately that something was on her mind -something bad maybe.

 _"Hi Luke. I've been better I think, thank you. I just woke up and Ava gave me a run down of what seemed to have happened."_

Then Anais shifted slightly and then she focused on Danny the traces of a real smile tugging at her lips.

 _"Hey Danny, are you doing ok?"_

Danny then noticed that he had been frowning slightly and he quickly arranged his face into a soft smile.

"I am well but we should be asking you that. You should be resting and healing."

Danny saw her wave her free hand dissmissivly and he knew what she would say before the words left her mouth.

 _"Rest can wait a while; I am fine."_

Now Danny's suspicions had been proven to be correct. She was just as stubborn as the rest of them. And that was not nessicarily a bad thing, Danny thought.

 _"Besides,"_ she was saying, " _Ava told me that the creature dropped a stone?"_

Danny could see that Anais was striving to sound only mildly curious but he could sense the wave of worry underneath her tone.

"Yes, it was an odd jem of sorts. We had been hoping that you would be able to provide us with more information."

Anais nodded in thought and then asked, " _where is it now?"_

"Peter has it," Luke supplied, "he and Sabrina went to check out the box it came in to see if they could find something useful and they shouldn't take too long."

Anais nodded again though she seemed skeptical about them finding anything from the box. " _Are you two on your way here?"_

"Yeah Danny and I will be there soon."

" _Alright be careful-"_

Just as Anais said that, Danny heard what seemed to be growling come from behind him then he was thrown down, something crashing into him from behind. Then just before everything went dark, he heard Anais cry out his name. Then, nothing.

* * *

Spider-Man landed swiftly in front of an allyway and he brought his communicator closer to his masked face.

"This is where Power Man's last signal went off," he murmured to himself, "and according to this, Danny is supposed to be..."

Spider-Man walked a few paces into the ally and he kicked away several loose news papers.

"...right here."

With the plates of his eyes narrowed, he leaned down and picked up a green watch. The clasp was broken and he guessed that it had been ripped off Iron Fist's wrist.

"Yo, Spidey!"

Spider-Man turned to see Zarya and Nova flying towards him. Zarya had called and he waved a hand beckoning them over.

"Bad news: no sign of Iron Fist or Power Man anywhere around here."

Spider-Man nodded, expecting that much. He tossed the gree watch to Zarya and she inspected it. Nova flew little ways down the ally as he asked, "How are we supposed to find them now? They could be anywhere."

Spider-Man resisted the urge to snap at Nova that he was well aware of their situation but he held off. It would do them no good to argue now. Spider-Man paced as he thought and the other two watched him mutter to himself.

Just as he made another turn in the ally, his spidey-sense gave a sudden pulse followed quickly by an arrow going over his shoulder. Jumping back and turning around he saw what Zarya had shot at. A dog lay on the ground already disintigrating into shadow.

"Thanks Zarya."

"Don't thank me yet, Spider-Man."

With a sinking feeling the leader of the team looked up. Shadow dogs were rising from the shadows. They were surrounded and the three heros backed up into a circle.

"This was a trap."

* * *

Present Time

"Spider-Man!"

That was the last he heard before he was forced into the portal of swirling doom. Spider-Man had decided: he regretted eating those tacos and drinking so much soda. He had also decided that he hated portals -it seemed that Zarya had been right.

Shortly after he had been forced through, he felt as if the world was being spun in three different directions all at once. He wasn't sure how that worked exactly. Then after that was over he felt like puking the tacos and soda back up.

Tacos were only good on the way down.

Groaning loudly -he wanted his captors to know he wasn't enjoying his stay- he finally got his bearings.

He felt like he was in a hamster ball, and a red one at that.

Once he was on his feet he lay a hand on the surface of the sphere he was currently in. The disturbance of his hand caused ripples to spread across it and all around him. He drew a fist back.

"Spidey, wait-"

His fist smashed into the surface...and he howled in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ooww."

He let loose a torrent on soft swear words when he noticed that someone had spoken before he had laid (completly awesome) assault on the sphere. Instead of hitting the surface of his confinment, he pressed his masked face closer and looked out of it.

"Power Man? Iron Fist?"

"Well who'd you think it was?"

"Jeez, Nyx is getting to all of you..."

Spider-Man was both relieved and disheartened to see both in similar situations as himself. Iron Fist's spherical trap glowed green while Power Man's was a soft yellow.

"Ok anyone want to tell me why we're in color-coded hamster balls?"

Power Man was standing and Iron Fist had made himself comfortable sitting down with his legs crossed.

"We woke up here same as you, man. No one's come in or anything. We can't escape these."

"Yeah I noticed." Spider-Man grumbled.

"This energy that traps us is meant to absorb any attempt to destroy it; it weakens us steadily."

Iron Fist informed the leader -not that the information was very helpful in their escape.

Spider-Man walked all around the sphere with his face pressed against it but he couldn't see further than Iron Fists or Power Man's spheres. Everything else was inky darkness.

"So we have no idea where we are. My communicater is fried and we can't escape. There's only two others that can save us."

Spider-Man let that sink in. With Anais and Ava still in the Helicarrier, it left Zarya and Nova to find and save them. There was silence. Power Man scratched his neck.

"We're doomed."

"Oh, I am so glad you have come to terms with that."

All of them whipped their heads around, trying to locate the sorce of the voice. Spider-Man pounded his fists against his hamster ball.

"You can't keep us here forever."

His other two team mates had also stood rigidly. Narayta's voice was still floating around them, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"I won't need to hold you here forever. Only until I bargin for what I want, then you may be allowed to be free."

The three heros exchanged looks. Power Man spoke out next, his voice muffled.

"What do you want? That gem, right?"

Quiet. Then, "Amungst other things. I am a woman who wants many things and I am willing to bargin for them."

Spider-Man scoffed. "Bargin? You mean kidnapping and tricking us."

"Call it what you may. I always get what I want, even if it takes longer than pleases me."

His eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that. It seemed that, unlike most baddies, Narayta didn't like to talk about her plans outloud. Spider-Man desperately wished that she did. It might give them an idea of what it was that she intended to do.

For now, all he knew was that she wanted to trade them for the gem that was currently in the possession of Nova and Zarya.

He couldn't allow that trade to happen so he had to trust that Nova and Zarya would be able to come up with a plan. He _really_ hoped they hurried. Spider-Man raised his hand like a child in an evil afterschool class.

"Yeah I have a question. Do these things have built in bathrooms?"

Yes, he really hoped that Nova and Zarya were hurrying to rescue them -even if Nova would never let him live it down.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do? How do we save them now? One of us could be next, Zarya! We could call for backup...what, no! I have to do this myself to prove my awesomeness. But how do we- Ow!"

Nova rubbed his now sore arm. "What was that for?"

Zarya cracked her knuckles after roughly punching Nova.

"Because you were freaking out. We need to hurry and find them. Who knows what Narayta is doing to them."

Little did they know, Narayta was brutaly torturing Spider-Man...she wouldn't let him use the bathroom.

After Spider-Man had been carried away, the Shadows had melted away leaving Zarya and Nova alone with a gem and with no clue on how to heroically save their friends.

"What do we do then?"

Zarya twisted her bow in her hands anxiously having never been in this sort of situation in which she needed to make a move, the right move or else her friends could end up hurt because she and Nova couldn't do their jobs.

"We could go get Anais or Ava... they could help."

Nova crossed his arms. "We can't. They were already hurt. If we drag them out they could end up in a worse condition."

Zarya raised her eyebrows at Nova.

"How considerate of you Nova. And I guess you're right. Of us, why did Spidey get kidnapped? Why didn't you help him?"

Nova's mouth hung. "You're blaming me for this? It is not my fault! You were supposed to be covering him; you should have warned him."

Now Zarya jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"You were closer! If I had shot, I could have hit him instead of the enemy. Would you have perfered I take that risk?"

"No! But I couldn't help him because I was watching out for you! Everyone else was hurt and kidnapped; I couldn't let the same happen to you!"

Zarya was stunned to silence. She looked down while Nova, realizing what he had blurted out, snapped his mouth shut. They stood in a silence. Then they both spoke at once.

"Thank you-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Wait what did you say?"

Both took a step back and Zarya pointed to herself.

"Um I said, thank you for looking out for me."

Nova rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well yeah, of course and listen-"

 _Beep. Beep._

Zarya and Nova frowned and he pointed to her wrist.

"Someone's calling you?"

Zarya shook her arm looking at it strangely. "I guess so but there's nothing on the screen."

Both leaned over her outstretched wrist to see that the screen was an inky darkness.

" _Hello Zarya sweetie."_

Zarya looked ready to rip off her arm. "Narayta. Where are my friends? Give them back you psyco!"

 _"Now, now, no need for foul words-"_

 _"_ I can think of so much worse."

 _"After all I have your friends. If I am displeased you may recieve them broken."_

Both heros paled considerably both looking at each other with wide eyes.

 _"So we understand each other. Excellent. Now listen closely, you know I hate to have to repeat myself. I know very well that you have my precious gem."_

"You want it back," Nova said, his hand going to where he knew he had placed the gem in his pocket. There was a heartwrentching moment of silence on the other end.

 _"Interupt me again and it will be your friends that face the consequences."_

Zarya elbowed Nova and they waited for the witch to countinue.

 _"Yes I will need that back. There is also one other thing."_

Zarya was tempted to snap at the woman to get on with it but she doubted her friends would appreciate that. She bit her tongue. Nova's mouth was pressed into a thin line.

 _"I will need Nyx and yourself to surrender yourselves to me. If you attempt to contact for help, I will know and your friends will die."_

The call was ended leaving Nova and Zarya to stare dumbly at the watch around her wrist where an address blinked then dissapeared.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find them? Can't you track them?"

Coulson sighed as he looked down at the clipboard in his hands. Ava was sitting on a bed with her arms crossed and she waited for him to answer either of her questions.

"We've tried but their communicators must've been damaged."

Anais, who was in a other bed, frowned. "What about Sabrina and Sam? Where are they?"

Coulson looked uncomfortable as he switched papers. "We aren't sure. Their signals are being scrambled. We've no way to find or locate any of them but we are trying."

Ava swung her legs over the bed, only just concealing the wince.

"Then let us go and search for them. They could be in serious trouble."

The S.H.E.I.L.D agent immediately shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you can't. In your condition, both of you, might put yourselves and them in more danger than necessary. We'll keep looking but we need you to remain calm."

Before either could argue, Coulson left the room. Ava turned to Anais hope shining in her eyes.

"Can't you sense them out or something like that?'

Ana is bit her lip, playing with the pillow in her hands. "I've tried but they're maybe out of my range or something is blocking my powers. I've a feeling it may have something to do with that gem they found..."

Ava laid back on her bed devoid of any ideas.

"Great, we're stuck here and those two blockheads could be who knows where, doing who knows what."

Anais nodded distractedly, trying to reach out with her powers but being restricted.

"Yes but I'm sure they wouldn't do anything dumb."

* * *

"This is a dumb idea,"

Zarya grumbled as she walked with her arms raised. The directions had led them to a construction site. Metal beams were strewn around along with several bull dozers and other machines Zarya didn't really care to know about.

Night had fallen and it was more than enough to creep her out; very conscious of the fact that there could be Shadows lurking nearby. Clearing her throat she yelled out,

"Alright Narayta, I'm here so where are my friends?"

Light laughter echoed around her. Zarya fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Not so fast sweetie. Where's your little friend?"

Zarya frowned lowering her arms slightly.

"If you mean Nova, then he's gone." Zarya looked down. "He left."

Zarya recoiled when she felt a hand on her arm. Zarya pulled away and she glared at the woman.

"I surrender. Give them back."

The witch glided forward gracefully and she snapped her fingers. Zarya watched as several dogs emerged and they were nudging forward -were those giant hamster balls?

"Guys! Are you ok? Speak to me!"

As they were rolled along, the boys inside struggled to remain balanced but we're continually slipping in the surface. Spider-Man slipped a bit more before peering through the sphere.

"Zarya? No, we aren't! I have to use the bathroom so please hurry it up."

Narayta moved to stand in front of the multicolored spheres and she held her hand out.

"Zarya, we both know there was more to our deal than just you. Tell me, where is darling Nyx and my precious gem?"

Power Man pounded against the force field keeping them back. "Deal? What deal, Zarya?"

Zarya shot them a look. "Nyx doesn't know I agreed to this. She thinks I'm still in an ally somewhere."

Narayta's face twisted into one of thinly concealed anger. She twisted her hands together as she attempted to keep an air of calm.

"Zarya, sweetie, I had set my expectations. Without them, I will not release these puny heros."

Both ignored the indignant yell from Spider-Man of, "Hey! We're right here."

Zarya looked panicked but she reached into a pouch.

"Ok wait. I have the gem thing and I've surrendered. So that's two-thirds of what you wanted, it's more than enough. Let them go first and then you can get Nyx yourself."

The boys, finally realizing what Zarya was doing, yelled out and banged against their spheres. Spider-Man, full bladder forgotten, tried to talk reason to Zarya.

"Zarya wait, don't do this, leave us and keep that away from her. It's too dangerous and you have no idea what she could do with that thing!"

"Zarya," it was Power Man now, " come one. Don't tell me your serious. Where's Nova?"

"Nyx will be devastated," Iron Fist added, "that we allowed this to happen."

Zarya slowly brought out her hand.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't leave you with _her_." Zarya snarled at the smiling woman. "Nova left because I told him to. It's not his or your fight."

Spider-Man couldn't believe Zarya was actually going along with what the witch wanted. He opened his mouth to try and stop her when he thought back to her words.

Nova would never run from a fight. Even if ordered, if not from Spider-Man, the leader than no one, especially not Zarya. Then why wasn't Nova there...

 _It was a plan._

Spider-Man had to keep himself from jumping in relief. He looked around, trying to find the probably hidden Nova but was unable to spot the bucket head. Spider-Man turned his attention back to Zarya and Narayta. Zarya held out the gem but snatched it back when Narayta grasped at it.

"No. My friends first. Then you get your weird choice in accessory."

Narayta tutted, her elegant arms raising in a shrug.

"Sorry sweetie, gem first then your pathetic friends. Otherwise I have no promise that you will keep your word after I have released them."

Zarya scowled as she looked between the gem in her hand and her trapped friends. She didn't hesitate and she sighed. "Fine. You win. Here."

Spider-Man knew it had to be part of the plan...right?

Zarya tossed the gem. It sailed through the air heading straight for Narayta's waiting hands. It reached a high arc and -

It exploded in a light of blue.

Several things happened at once. Narayta gave a cry of anguish, three more blasts shot through the air, striking the hamster balls and Zarya summoned her bow, shooting arrows in rapid succession taking out the Shadow dogs.

Nova zoomed over their heads and aimed his energy lit hands at the glowing spheres. After shooting each once more the energy wavered and their magical prisons burst.

The once trapped heros were able to land on the ground safety and Zarya was satisfied that her friends weren't direct hostages any more.

Now she pointed an arrow at the witch who was kneeling in the ground as she held the shards of the gem.

"This is over Narayta, you've lost."

The woman rose steadily and when she turned Zarya took a step back in fear. Narayta's eyes glowed a terrible red and electricity crackled angrily around her threateningly.

"You... do you know what you have destroyed? What you have cost me...?"

Zarya's grip on her bow was tense and her hands shook. She'd never seen the woman so _livid_ and it was then that Narayta struck but not at Zarya.

It took a second to see who it was that she was aiming for. It took only a few seconds more for Zarya to kick off from the ground and use her own body to shield the boy the attack had been meant for.

Everything exploded in a world of pain and screaming. It felt as if it lasted for hours but it might have only been brief seconds. Then she was falling...falling... falling...

The last thing Zarya felt was a pair of arms wrap around her and a whispered plea to be ok and to open her eyes. She wanted to complain that she couldn't and to ask who had burned the bread.

* * *

Sabrina groaned as she attempted to sit up on the bed. She didn't know what had wakened her but she dearly wished that she had continued to sleep. She still hadn't opened her eyes and everything was sore.

"Ugh my everything hurts."

"Sabrina! You're awake. Hey guys she's up!"

Once she forced her eyes to open and squint against the bright light of the medical bay, she saw that it had been Luke by her bedside and scrolling through him phone when she had muttered. As soon as he has yelled that, Sabrina was then crushed in the bone breaking hug Anais was kind enough to give her.

"Anais! I really am feeling the love and you're obviously feeling much better but-"

"Sabrina you are the single most annoying superhero I've ever had the pleasure of knowing! What were you thinking?"

The rest of Sabrina's words was drowned out by her sisters scolding -to most of which Sabrina just nodded along to. Luckily she zoned back in just as her sister was finished.

"...and doing something like _bargining_ with her? Sabrina that was foolish and dangerous yet you managed to save Danny, Sam, Luke and Peter and..."

Sabrina waited for the inevitable claim that Anais would send her to another dimension while the others were cowering by the door.

"And I am so proud of you."

Sabrina put down the pillow she had previously been using as a shield. Her mouth hung open and she stuttered.

"Whoa, w-wait, what?"

Anais was still frowning but Sabrina could see she was struggling not to smile. Anais had always been quick to forgive but in the moments of anger Sabrina would rather be on the other side of the planet. Sabrina could see behind Anais that the team was relaxing and already smiling along with her. Except someone seemed to be missing...

Anais ruffled her hair -to which Sabrina loudly complained. Then the sorceress got quiet and a dark look crossed her face. She leaned away from her sister and crossed her arms.

"But there's one thing that bothers me. As happy as I am that the team is safe, when Sam destroyed the gem, you're lucky that it didn't cause some sort of unforseen release of energy. That was too dangerous and it could have been worse. I just wish that I had time to at least inspect it."

Sabrina laughed loudly and her eyes sparkled mischievously. The others looked at each other weirdly.

"Oh Sam didn't...wait, where is the bucket head anyway?"

It had been then that Sabrina noticed who it was that was missing from their reunion. The rest of the team looked around as if expecting to see said boy hiding in the decorative plants. (Not that there were any)

Luke shrugged, looking just as confused as the others. "No idea. He was here earlier. I guess he left...?"

Sabrina looked crestfallen before remembering what she was going to tell them.

"Well anyway, what Sam blasted wasn't the gem thing, it was actually a fake. I knew it was important so I suggested that we use a fake. To make Narayta think it had been destroyed and to get you guys out alive."

There was a round of impressed "ah's" and hums of approval. Ava, who was leaning on a crutch, nodded and pressed on.

"That was actually pretty smart. But where did you get the fake? And whers the real one?"

Sabrina looked sheepish and she was suddenly interested in the patterns on the sheets.

"Yeah about that. Anais, please don't kill me but, you know that fake decorative diamond that you had in the living room. Yeah, that's the one we used and is now a billion shards on the ground."

There was silence.

Anais made no move but everyone else edged away from her. She sighed. "Oh by the gods thank goodness."

There was a collective round of sighs of relief.

"Wait you aren't mad?"

Anais raised an eyebrow at her sister shrugging. "My friends over some inane decorative diamond any day."

Sabrina brightened and nodded in self satisfaction.

"Oh and the real gem? I gave it to Sam in case things didn't go according to plan."

Then the older stood up and started walking to the door.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Going to find Sam. He never mentioned that the gem was actually intact. I'll be back in a bit. Besides I have to go before _he_ gets here."

Sabrina tried to move from the bed but she winced and she fell back. The team was also starting to head out the door behind Anais.

"Whoa hey, where is everyone going?"

Peter grinned at her and gave her a wave before saying, "Oh we are leaving before Fury get here to yell. And usually we'd hang around but we have other places to be. Namely away from Nick Fury on a yelling spree."

Sabrina was stuttering as they filed out. "Aw man I'm so dead." Then she paused.

"Peter! Did you ever get to use the bathroom?"

Laughter rang from the hall followed by a loud groan by Peter.

* * *

It was long after Sabrina got an earful from Fury and long after she had been abandoned by everyone to be spared the yelling fest that someone quietly entered the room Sabrina was still laying in.

"Oh its you."

Sabrina shifted on the bed trying to keep her eyes on anywhere but the boy standing awkwardly by the door.

"Yeah I know. Look I would've come sooner but-"

"Yeah you were busy, I get it."

Sam wanted nothing more than to snap back at the girl but there was only one thing he wanted to do more than that.

He edged forward slowly. He didn't want to risk getting hit by a flying pillow. Pillows hurt when thrown by girls.

"Sabrina."

The archer looked up meeting his eyes and he gulped. Why did it feel so hot in the room?

"Thank you, Sabrina."

Sabrina looked taken aback. She sat up on the bed messing with her hands. She had resolved to yell at Sam at soon as she saw him but now she found herself lacking words. Sam could see that she was struggling to reply so he delved on before he lost the nerve.

"Thanks for, you know, watching my back. I just felt bad because that was meant for me and you got hurt-"

"It's alright." Sabrina smiled at Sam. "I'd do it again. That's what teammates are for right?"

Sam chuckled without any real humor. _Teammates._

"Yeah. So..."

"So...you totally owe me and let it be known here and now that I am now so much cooler than you. Whoo! Hero points for me!"

Sam sputtered. Then he caught on. And he smirked.

"No way! Did you see me shoot that gem? Totally on point and even _you_ couldn't have made that shot. So really, the hero of the evening is yours truly."

Sabrina exhaled dramatically and she threw the pillow at Sam. He yelped and dodged the pillow. (Lucky for him)

"Oh puh-lese Bucket-Head. It was my brilliant plan that saved the day."

"What? It was not your plan. As I remember, it was my genius self that even made that plan work!"

* * *

Danny and Anais leaned away from the door to the medical room. They could still hear the exchange of words as to who it was that was the better hero of the day. They casually began to walk away from the door and down the hall. Danny smiled at Anais.

"It seems that they have reverted to their former quarreling selves."

Anais grinned after looking away from the blondes green eyes.

"I never expect that to change for as long as they know each other."

The walked on in silence and Danny thought about bringing up the subject of the gem. Anais had had time to look at it. But so far she hadn't mentioned it. Danny took another look at her expression.

It was calm and a soft smile was on her lips. He decided it could wait. They had been busy enough and it was the first time that they had peaceful silence. Danny decided the questions could wait until tomorrow.

And in the distance a storm grew stronger.

* * *

 _ **And so ends another chapter. Jeez that took...longer than I had hoped. Seriously I'm disappointed in myself.**_

 _ **PhantomSound: hey guys, I'm happy to be part of this and I glad that you are all enjoying it!**_

 ** _*sigh* Yeah, that is my co-writer who has decided to say hi after nearly seven chapters. So say hi everyone! (She just sits there spewing out random ideas - surprisingly some are helpful)_**

 ** _So as this is a DannyOc and SamOc there is (finally) some form of action. Do not worry, more is coming!_**

 ** _Anyway, the next chapter, now that I am finished with this two part thing, will depend on you readers. I want to try my hand at writing out episodes with my characters so I am asking you readers to maybe suggest some episodes that you would like to see. PM me or comment. I -we would really appreciate it._**

 ** _Please review! U_** ** _ntil next time dear readers..._**


End file.
